Bitter Sweet Naval Adventures
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: The era where pirates rule the seas, a young naval hero has been leading his loyal crew to claim back the waters and end the pirates reign of terror. But unknown to our hero he has yet to come face to face with the most feared and powerful pirate of them all. T-rating for violent, language, MINOR adult themes.
1. Credits

I don't own all of these characters

There are either borrowed or Inspired by characters from Bittersweet Candy Bowl by Veronica Vera

**Authors Notes:**

-_Italics are flashbacks or__ reading_

-If I am sick, on vacation, running late with updates, Or have work/school. This is the page to check, because most of my Authors Notes will be here.

-If you could review my Fanficition so I kind of you how you(the readers) feel about that would be appreciated. So I know whether or not to keep going or to scrape this and delete it. Also where I am stand I guess...


	2. Chapter 1

"Off the starboard bow!" Michael called looking through his telescope. There was a pirate ship on the horizon. Captain Michael was leading his crew on a pirate hunt. Pirates had been terrorizing and controlling the sea for years, and Michael, a captain of the royal navy, was planning to put an end to it. As his ship drew closer he gave the order to fire. The pirate ship was scrambling to their stations to fight back, but they were killed or knocked on their ass. Without being able to fight back the pirate ship was at the mercy of Captain Michael. Michael stood impatiently waiting for the white flag. Within moments he saw the white flag. "Board those bastards' ship!" Michael ordered. It took but only a few minutes to take over the ship. "Where is the fucken scumbag these bastards call captain?" Michael barked. Within moments two of his men brought forth the pirate captain dragging him by his arms. "Stay him up!" Michael growled. He pulled out his sword pointing to the whole pirate crew. "Let this be a lesson you scums." Mike stabbed the pirate captain in stomach slicing upwards to the throat, then kicking him on to his back. "Get these oxygen stealing fuckers out of my sight!" Michael order as his crew took the pirate crew to the under deck of his ship. "Wait! Who here is the first mate?" Michael yelled.

"I am!" a pirate spoke up. Michael walked up to him glaring at him. He held the sword to his neck.

"So you pirate bastards are the responsible for the attack on a slave trader ship three days ago! And tying the crew to the mast of their burning ship!" Michael growled barely breaking the skin.

"NO that was another I swear." Michael withdrew his blade.

"What other? I have slayed and captured ever fucking pathetic piece of shit you call a pirate! There is no other!" Michael yelled about to decapitate the pirate.

"Dragon!" the pirate cried.

"A dragon?" Michael asked curious as his pathetic excuse.

"No the ship Dragon."

"Tell me more!" Michael growled placing the sword against the pirate's neck.

"I can't or they will come after me."

"You will be in a naval prison; I would like to see them try!"

"They will find away, kill me now! I don't want to face the wrath of their captain."

"You would rather face mine?"

"At least you would've kept me a man!"

"What? Remove his pants!" Michael ordered. As they did Michael saw a hug scar where the man's junk should have been.

"The Dragon's captain did this?"

"And will do far worse!"

"IF you want to die then tell me! I am sure he will not be happy I know about him."

"All I know, is you don't cross or mess with the Dragon or her crew, especially not her captain."

"That isn't enough for me to send you to you hell! Take him away!" Michael ordered wiping the blood of his sword. He watched as his crew carried the pirate's cargo onto his ship.

"Captain Michael!" Michael turned around to see Lt. Paul (Paulo). "Captain Michael you may want to see this." Michael followed Paul into the captain's liar on the pirate ship. He saw there was a pile of maps on the table. Next to them was a note. Michael picked the note and read it.

_You had better bring those maps showing the Tae She Federation's slave trade or else, your sister will become a play toy for my crew. ~ Dragon._

"Where is that pirate who talked about Dragon? I want to have a word with him when I return." Michael said looking at the maps. They were almost all of the Tae She Federation's slave trade maps. He grabbed them and placed them in a bag. He also grabbed the note before leaving.

Captain Michael was sitting in a chair as he watched his men pound on a pirate. Michael needed to know about this 'Dragon' and he was going to get it. He had already seen two of the beaten to death.

"I told you I know nothing about Dragon!" the pirate pleaded. The crew looked at Michael. He shrugged and went back to looking over the maps. The crew took that as sign as the pirate screamed as the continued.

"Captain! We can see the shore from here!" Paul called from the deck. Michael signaled them to stop and get him ready. Michael climbed to the deck, just as his ship reached the dock. Michael was welcome by the crowd. He simply smiled and waked as he walked through the crowd.

Captain Michael James Scott, born from a royal was sent in to the navy as officer. Many looked upon with disgust. He had not earned his title but been given it. But that was twelve years ago. Today Michael is the most respected captain and one of the most respected in the navy. He had watched as pirates boarded his ship and kill most of his fellow crew. He was held on their ship for days. He was eventually released. He had seen them kill other men and rape woman and girls. He hated them. He had dedicated his life to ridding the world of pirates. Today was a very important day because today to the knowledge of most was the end of the pirates. Michael was to be promoted to Commodore. Michael had spent years building his reputation. Honored by his people, respect by the navy, and most importantly fear by pirates. It was the middle of Michael's ceremony, when a scout busted through the door. He ran up to the admiral out of breathe as he handed him a report. The admiral crumbled the report and with rage threw across the room. Commodore Michael James Scott had one more pirate ship to take down.


	3. Chapter 2

Commodore Michael set sail with his crew to the southern port. The scout who had given the report was given the honor of joining Michael on his mission. The report said the port's slave trade had been attacked and destroyed. Michael was more worried about his friend Alabaster (Abbey). Alabaster was the accountant for the slave trade house in the southern port. When they arrived before the ship was tied to the dock, Michael had already jumped on the dock and hurried to the slave house.

"Alabaster? Are you in there?" Michael called out as he arrived at the slave house. "Alabaster!" Michal shouted running over to help his friend stand. "What happened?"

"Those damn pirates! They came and attacked us. They unchained all of the slaves and drove them west." Alabaster complained standing with Michael's help.

"Did you get a look at the captain?" Michael questioned helping his friend to a chair.

"I think so. They didn't address him as captain but he was giving orders. And he is a big guy! I mean at least seven feet and muscular. I bet he could kill a man with a single punch."

"What about him? I mean look wise?"

"I didn't you were into men commodore?" Paul laughed. Michael ignored him.

"He was canine with grey fur. He wore a coat. Bastard had a sword and gun, but he didn't use either. Like I said he is at least seven foot. Very few are that tall."

"Thank you Alabaster. Where is that damn scout?"

"Here sir"

"You catch what he said?"

"Yes commodore every word describing their captain."

"Good. Any clue where they might have headed or any clue of someone who might?"

"I heard from their captain the next target was the SSU Titan." Alabaster explained.

"The largest cargo ship in all of the Tae She Federation! Bastards!" Michael growled. "I will talk with the admiral and find out where that ship is headed!"

Thunder cracked through the sky. It was down pouring rain. The SSU Titanic, a ship that was easily six to seven times the size of a normal ship, was sailing along. The ship was full, slaves in the bottom deck, weapons and ammo above them, food and water above that next was social deck. The social deck had a bar, dining tables, a buffet, and dancing hall. A ship was approaching from the left, a ship with a flag with a Dragon's skull with crossbones behind it of a rose and a sword. The ship was right next to the SSU Titan. Ropes were cast, men landed aboard pulling the ropes to make the two ships touch. A bridge was lowered for access. The captain was first followed a tall man. The crew filed behind them. A few went to the wheel deck. A small boy snuck off the ship following the main group. From outside the crew could see the rich inside enjoying themselves. Without warning the pirates crashed through the glass.

"Sorry to ruin you party." the captain remarked. Within minutes the ship was under the pirates' control. The captain stood next to the tall man watching as the crew took the passengers' jewelry and gold.

"I thought the Commodore took care of you mangy bastards!" an older man shouted.

The captain smiled "He did take care of the 'mangy bastards."

"Then what is your disgusting face doing here then!" the old man shouted. The tall man drew his sword.

"That won't be necessary. He doesn't need to die, just to learn some manners and respect."

"You expect me to respect the likes of you!" the old man shouted.

"Why you little runt? You're not supposed to leave the ship." A pirate said grabbing the little boy by his tail.

"Let him go or you will learn to swim very quickly!" the captain growled.

"Sorry captain"

"If he is hurt in any way I will show you sorry!" the captain roared. The crew was not surprised by this but their prisoners were. The little boy ran up to the captain.

"I am sorry…" he said. The captain knelt down and gave him a hug.

"Are you ok?" the captain asked?

"Yeah I am not hurt."

"That is good" the captain said standing up. "Marcus!"

"Aye captain?" the tall man replied.

"Take Charles and the loot back to the ship." The captain ordered.

"Shall I put anything in your quarters?"

"Just Charles." The captain replied turn attention back to the prisoners.

"You cold hearted fiend! How dare you keep that boy!" the old man's wife called out.

"You rich pricks are ones to talk! Tie them and gag them! If I hear a peep, I will dock your pay!" the captain order walking out of the room to the lower decks.

Michael's ship sailed as fast as it could. It may be pouring down rain but Michael couldn't care less. Michael was planning on finishing these pirates once and for all! With his telescope he could see the SSU Titan. The ship's flags were down.

"Prepare the cannons!" he shouted over his shoulder back to the crew. All he could do was hope he wasn't too late to catch them.

The captain had returned to the deck where the prisons were. The captain liked the peace and quiet. The captain noticed a girl about her early thirties shaking. The captain walked over to the shaking girl. She was the only one here that was under the age of forty. A man tried to move in front of the girl. A crew member shoved him out of the way. In the struggle the man's mouth was freed.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" the captain stopped and looked at the man.

"Shut up!" the pirate said socking the man in the gut.

"She isn't a play toy for you pirates!" the man shouted receiving another hit to the stomach. The captain held the girls face, rubbing her cheek.

"Free her" the captain ordered.

"But!"

"The only butt is going to be yours! Now!" the captain barked. The pirate obeyed his captain freeing the girl. The girl ran to hug her father.

"Captain! We have finished loading." Tob (Tobi) said.

"Good let's go then. Ah before we go give me a knife!" the captain ordered. The pirate who had socked the girl's father handed the captain a knife. The captain turned to face the girl. The girl started crying hugging her father. "What are you waiting for? Get back to the ship!" the captain barked. The captain held out the knife to the girl. "Here you can use that to free your father." The captain turned around and walked out. Leaving the all the prisoners shocked, and why a pirate of all people had compassion for a young woman.

"GOD DAMN IT! They could have attacked and been gone by now!" Michael screeched into the rain. "FUCK!" Michael screamed as he saw a ship sail in front of the SSU Titan. "AFTER IT!" Michael's ship changed direction to follow the fleeing ship. Michael was determined to stop these pirates. Then he heard a cannon fire.

"INCOMING!" someone shouted. Michael had heard glass shatter. Michael was amazed no one was hurt. One of his men brought a note that was in the bottle to him.

_Turn around! This isn't your fight and don't make it yours! Return home to your loved ones. No one aboard the SSU Titan was killed. You have my word. No one has died today at the hands of me or my men and I would like to keep it that way._

Michael tore up the note. "FUCKEN COWARDS! After those cowards!" They continued their course.

"INCOMING!" another glass bottle shattered on the deck. Michael didn't care. Paul picked it up and read it.

_You should have listened! If you want bloodshed, then so be it! Surrender you weapons and we will leave your be! Don't surrender? Then I will make you. Did you notice this bottle came from the port side not from front of your boat?_

"Commodore!" is all Paul could get out. Michael's ship was pounded by three cannon balls. Michael watched in horror as the ship approached.

"Commodore! Several cannons were hit!" Cain (McCain) replied. Before Michael could command and order his ship, it was boarded. His crew was taken by surprise and captured with ease, within seconds his ship was taken over and all, but he, Paul, and Cain were captured. The three were pinned at the very front of the boat.

"You should have listened to me Commodore!" the captain shouted walking onto Mike's ship. "Come on I don't have all day get those cannons on our ship NOW!" The captain barked while walking towards the commodore. Michael didn't know who this was. The captain was supposed to be seven feet tall, but this pirate was even shorter than him. Michel saw him. Michael saw the seven feet man. Michael drew his gun fired one shot missing Marcus' heart and instead hitting him the shoulder. "Damn it! Secure them! Marcus, are you alright?" the captain came up to the wounded first mate.

"I've had worse captain. Just a flesh wound." Marcus replied.

"Get out of my sight and get some medical treatment!"

"Yes captain!"

"Commodore I have been patient with you and you thank me by shooting my first mate! Take the other two and put them with the rest. On his knees!" The captain ordered. The two holding Michael forced him on this knees.

"What you going to do you gutless bastard!" Michael spat in the captain's face. The captain jammed the butt if a pistol into the area where the neck and shoulder meet.

"Don't you dare talk about my family! Or call me that! The captain said.

"Sorry I don't have much respect for you! You fucken womanizing—" Michael took a hard punch to the face. Everything was dizzy.

"Don't let him black out! Damn it!" the captain commanded. But it was too late Michael blacked out. "Arg! Strip him and tie him to the mast! He will learn respect one way or another!" The captain ordered. As the men stripped Michael down the captain gently pushed a knife into the deck at the feet of Michael.

"What is that for captain?" Tob asked.

"For when he wakes up! Do all those poor souls deserve to die because of this big ego-manic?"


	4. Chapter 3

Michael groaned as sunlight hit his eyes. He opened to see the dock empty expect the blood Marcus. He felt cold to look down to see he was naked. He growled in anger. He moved his feet to bump into something. He saw a knife next to his feet. He grabbed it between his toes but dropped it.

"Commodore?" Michael heard a voice He looked up so see his whole crew looking at him.

"What are you standing around for? UNTIED ME!"

Michael was sitting his quarters, furious. He was sitting there naked expect for Paul's coat. They had been traveling for some time. Michael growled with anger. He gets to come back naked and defeated, by a bunch of pirates! He had been out in the sun so long that he started to get a fever. As he was supported by two of his men he walked to his home. Thankfully Paul was taller than him and his coat covered the last bit of pride he had.

"Something bothering you captain?" Charles asked. He was sitting on his bed in the captain's quarters.

"You have known me the longest Charles. Was I too harsh?" The captain was lying on the other bed in the captain's quarters.

"You feel sorry?" Charles asked.

"I don't know." The captain said. The captain was lost in a daydream where a man and woman where in a field of flowers. The man took the woman and gently swung her around kissing her on the lips and the female returned the kiss.

"Captain?" the captain was dragged from the daydream. "Are you daydreaming again?"

"And what if I am?"

"What do you daydream about?"

"Nothing! Back to out discussion."

"Well from I heard I don't think so."

"Heard what?"

"What he called you. That is the furthest from the truth!" Charles said confidently "Captain you ok?"

"He got one thing right. I am bastard!" the captained yelled throwing a pillow at the wall above Charles.

"Captain. I don't think less of you." Charles said "Besides that commadoor loser doesn't know you! He is some rich guy! He doesn't know! Captain are you ok?"

"DO NOT REMIND OF THAT!" the captain yelled as Charles scrambled out of the room. He had the door closed behind him breathing hard.

"Something wrong Charles?" Marcus asked.

"I just hit the nerve!" Charles said catching his breathe.

"Well get back in there. You know the captain has short temper. Also as a soft spot for you." Marcus replied opening the door for Charles.

"I am sorry captain." Charles said sitting on his bed.

"Charles you are like the perfect brother."

"How so captain?"

"You are my little brother with your innocence and your my big brother with your wisdom."

"Oh thank you captain."

"Charles?"

"Yes Captain?"

"What made you have faith in my all those years ago?"

"I don't know captain there was just something about you! Well whatever it was it worked! Your captain now! No one thought you could do!"

"You did."

"Well what did I know?"

"Charles? Come lied next to me."

"Yes Captain." Charles said lying next to captain. The captain wrapped arm around Charles.

"Good night Captain."

"Good night Charles."

"How the fuck did you manage to get out!" Michael growled to his officers.

"Well there was a… umm…" Paul was lost at words.

"They locked us in the storage holding the door shut with a rope. I thought I heard the rope start to break above us."

"I want that captain's head! I want it on a silver platter for all to see!" Michael yelled slamming his fist on the table.

"See you are still your old self their Commodore" the admiral said with one of Michael's slave behind him. "I suppose you are going to need cannons? Perhaps another ship?"

"What is wrong with mine?"

"I mean another ship and crew to sail with you!" the admiral said.

"Wonderful. As soon as this blasted fever is gone I will sail! Who is coming with me?"

"Captain Augustus."

"Fucken wonderful!" Michael complained.

"Commodore you might find this interesting. Bring her in." the admiral order as a solider led in a girl in the late twenties into the room with a middle aged man. "They were passengers on board when the pirates attacked. They have very interesting story to tell." Michael nodded to the girl. She was quite beautiful and only a few years younger than Michael with her beautiful white fur.

"When they had finished taking all the things they wanted their captain walked up to me and he touched my face order the nearest pirate to untie me. Then he handed me a knife and said I could use it to free my father." The girl explained.

"A girl as beautiful as you?" the girl blushed at Michael's praise. "I find it hard to believe that he would just let you go."

"But he did!" her father said.

"Odd? I remember pirates raping girls such as you." Michael stated. "This pirate captain is—"

"Admiral! A girl was spotted outside the town! We asked what had happened. She said she had been aboard the Dragon!"

"Bring her here then!" Michael barked.

"Umm we did commodore." The solider replied as a skinny white fur canine wanted into the room.

"Why were you aboard the dragon?" Michael asked.

"Is my brother ok? They let me go, so is he dead?"

"Your brother a pirate by chance?"

"NO! He joined a pirate crew to help pay to support our family. The Dragon found out he had family and threatened him by kidnapping me!"

"Were you raped?"

"No, only three landed a hand on me, a really tall grey dog guy, a small black cat guy about the size of a boy, and the captain. I spend a lot of time with the boy. He was really sweet."

"So the captain is known for kidnapping."

"NO the captain seemed really fond of the small guy. They seem to have special bond. The small guy was with me and he feel back and his head. The captain heard a thump and threatened to feed me to the sharks if I hurt him. Thankfully he explained to captain that I wasn't at fault."

"What about the tall man?"

"He only guided me around the ship."

"Other than threatening about the small guy, what else did that captain say?"

"The captain said nothing about rape or anything. Not a word to the crew!"

"The captain said nothing and no one touched you? What kind of captain is this? A homosexual captain?"

"I don't know. I was brought food and water and given a dry place to sleep."

"Did you see the captain's quarters?"

"No only the captain and the small guy are allowed. What was weird is one time I was out on the deck and a crew member yelled and shoved the small guy. He didn't say thing he tried to shove back. But he was only shoved on his bottom. The captain roared across the ship. The crew member ran only to be grabbed by two others. The captain ordered me in bed and the small guy in the captain's quarters. I could hear above me lashes of a whip and the cry of pain."

"So if we want to bring this bas… I mean pirate down we need to get the small guy in our hands. So, change of plan! We aren't going to bring this pirate ship down, we going to have it bring it to us!"

"Sir, I don't mean disrespect, but from I have seen and heard from the crew and small guy, is he is always in the captains quarters or under the watch of the captain."

"Well if we grab him we can make the captain surrender right there."

"Commodore, who says the captain would surrender the ship and crew for a small one?" the admiral questioned. "You have good idea, but what if the captain lets him go? Or kills you where you stand not caring? OR worse it backfires and you bring the captains wraith down on the innocence. This captain has soft spot for the little guy and for girls. This pirate is different. This pirate let you live only taking your cannons! I read both warnings you were send. Perhaps it would befit you to maybe met this pirate captain on peaceful terms and learn about him before you attack. You might learn something that gives us a big advantage!" the admiral stated. As much as Michael hated it, he knew the admiral was right.

Back out on the sea, which is where Michael was most at peace. He was sitting in his quarters. He couldn't piece together the motives of this pirate captain. There was a knock at his door. Paul poked his head in. Michael signaled him to enter. Paul cleared his throat.

"Commodore we have spotted the Dragon. It is docked at the port." Paul reported.

"Good, here take his and get his to a citizen, a younger girl preferably. Tell her to take it to the Dragon's captain." Michael said handing Paul a rolled up letter. Paul nodded to his commodore and left his quarters. Paul rode in a small boat to the shore near the dock. He walked to the small town. He had to find a girl, someone thirty or younger as Michael ordered. Paul found a small inn. There was a mother and daughter folding clothes. Paul swallowed. He walked up to the daughter

"Excuse me miss. But I have a favor to ask of you. You will be rewarded with twenty gold coins" Paul stated. The mother's eye lit up.

"How can we help you?" the mother asked.

"It is simple, I need this letter delivered." Paul explained.

"To who? The daughter asked"

"The pirate captain in the bar down the street." Paul gulped.

"No! I will not send my daughter to hands of pirates!" the mother scorned.

"I understand your caution, but the Commodore believes this is the only way to get this to the pirate captain. It is a letter proposing the meet in peace, just for a brief talk. From what we believe and have proof the pirate captain is homosexual!" Paul explained. The daughter took the letter out of his hands.

"I will take it to him! I will be quick mother, we need that money!" the daughter said.

"One more thing! Do not till the captain who it is from! If they ask tell them never mind and just leave." Paul got in her face. The girl ran off to the bar. She opened it looking for a pirate captain. She saw a tall muscular fellow. She walked up to him bumping into a small black cat.

"Sorry." Her confidence died as everyone had eyes on her. She was more afraid that some sitting at the bar wasn't. "I have a letter for a captain." The muscular man pointed to the one who she was most afraid of, the one who wasn't looking. She walked up and said "This letter is for you?" the captain took the letter out of her hands.

"You should be heading home." The captain said. The girl started sweating running out of the bar. She was outside turned around shocked to see no one had followed her. She ran back to her inn. Paul handed the girl the twenty gold coins.

"What was that about captain?" Tob asked. The captain unrolled the letter.

"So, the commodore wants to meet on peaceful terms does he? Tesor( muscular male Tess)! Take this message to the one who send that girl."

Paul thanked them for their help only. He was about a 50 feet from the inn when he heard a scream. He turned around to see a muscular pirate holding the girl but the neck with a sword to her neck.

"Who gave you the letter?" the pirate demanded.

"If you let her go I will tell you." Paul said. He let of the girl and walked up to Paul. "I sent her!"

"Then here is a message for your commodore! He is to come and meet outside the bar with only two men! The captain will be waiting with two men also. If you come in peace then come with no weapons." He said turning around and leaving Paul. Paul needed to get back to the ship and report this to Michael.

"So is that so?" Captain Augustus replied to Paul's report.

"Well we'd best be off." Michael said.

"You kidding right? There will be three pirates and no weapons? "

"Why do you care? You are NOT going!"

"Like hell I am not!"

"GOD DAMN IT! I have fucken waiting months for this! I will not have a wild card fuck this up! If I have to have you tied and confided to your quarters then I will!" Michael said placing his sword next Augustus' neck.

Michael was walking with Cain and Paul on either side of him. He could see the captain standing in the distance. Of course the captain had Marcus as one of the two. Michael could see Marcus and the other pirate we not armed, but that captain was with a sword. Michael could see the Dragon docked. He didn't like this, but he needed to do this. Once they meet face to face. The captain held out a hand. Michael exchanged a handshake.

"Do to business shall we?" the captain asked.

"I just have some questions for you." Michael stated calmly.

"Ask then?"

"I heard about the girl on the SSU Titan and the girl who was aboard you ship."

"And?"

"Why compassion for them? Pirates are known to have quite the opposite of you." The captains men both looked at the captain as the captain said nothing.

"Personal reasons!" the captain answered after a couple minutes of silence.

"I heard about a small friend of yours?"

"What about him?"

"I heard you have a special bond with him."

"What you heard is true."

"Why?"

"He is the only one who understands."

"Understands what?"

"None of your fucken business!"

"So is he your sex slave?" Michael asked. The captain said nothing just looked into Michael's eyes.

"Captain?" Marcus asked. The captain yet again said nothing. "He is a very close friend of the Captain, he also has good hearing."

"I asked the captain" Michael replied.

"I could never do that to him. Not after…" the captain seemed lost.

"Captain?" the other pirate asked.

"Were you always Captain?" Michael asked.

"Hold your tongue!" Marcus commanded Michael.

"Answer the fucken question!"

"We are done here." The Captain shook sounding a little broken.

"I am not finished." Michael yelled. The captained turned around. Michael drew a sword he had hidden and slashed at the Captain. He was surprise to see with turning around the captain blocked the attack with the sword. The captained turned and launched the sword out of Michael's hand with a swift move.

"You two run back to your ship!" the captain barked to Cain and Paul. "Your commodore is mine!" the captain said as Marcus grabbed Michael and held him above the ground and carried him towards the ship. Cain and Paul stood their ground. They turned and ran seeing they could do nothing to help their commodore.


	5. Chapter 4

Michael struggled against Marcus. Marcus stopped walking and looked at his captain walking with their head down. "CHARLES" Marcus called out. "CHARLES" he called out again. Came running of the ship to his captain.

"Captain are you…" Charles was shoved aside as the captain keeping walking. Once Marcus brought him on board the boat Michael could the crew made way for their captain each with a concerned look on their face. SLAM! The Captain slammed the doors to the captain's quarters shut. Marcus carried Michael towards the lower deck, but he stopped watching Charles poke his head through the door. "Marcus the Captain wants to see you." Marcus threw down Michael and walked to the Charles and closed the door behind him leaving Charles outside. Marcus walked back and punched Michael in the face then grabbing him carrying him over his shoulder to the bottom deck.

"The captain wants him strip and hung by his wrists!" Marcus told the two other pirates. "Get some cold water! I want him soaked and freezing." Michael gritted his teeth as the cold water hit his naked body. The pirates were laughing only to stop. Michael could hear footsteps as the Captain approached. "As you ordered Captain he stripped, hung, cold and soaked, and no permit damage. Also his junk was left alone as you ordered."

"Care to tell me why you tried to attack me?" the Captain asked all the trauma seemed gone.

"Fuck you!" Michael barked. The captain looked at Marcus. Marcus throw another bucket lot of cold water on Michael.

"Leave us." The captain ordered. The two pirates left leaving Michael alone with Marcus and the Captain. "Oh before you leave bring this bucket back with boiling water in it." The Captain said handing bucket to one of the pirates. "Now commodore why don't you tell us your name?"

"Like before. Fuck you!"

"If you don't want to use your month to answer the captain's questions, the Captain can find a better use for your month!"

"You keep from me you homosexual fuck!" Michael shouted

"Here is the water Captain."

"Thank you. Now leave." The captain ordered. "Marcus I think the commodore's junk could use a bath. Hold him still and cover his mouth! I don't want him waking Charles." The captain ordered. Marcus held Michael and covered his mouth and the Captain brought the boiling water up to Michael's junk submerging it. Michael tried to scream in pain but Marcus had his mouth well covered. The Captain held it there for about five seconds pulling it away. Michael squirmed and struggled. Marcus let go of him. "Your name is all I asked."

"How about you tell yours and will tell you mine." Michael suggested closing his legs trying to stop the pain.

"I don't have one…" the captain trailed off.

"I will give him a good—"

"No that isn't necessary. Leave us Marcus."

"Captain don't! We might as well kill him now!"

"Marcus! I said now!" the captain ordered. Marcus grunted as he left. The captain placed a hand on Michael's face lifting his chin. "Your name please."

"Full? Name and rank?"

"No, just your first."

"Michael, wait why did he say kill me now?"

"Because I am debating on showing you something that I have kept a secret to all outside my crew."

"If I have any say so, If you plan to let me go. Don't show me." The captain grabbed a chair set it down a foot from Michael. The captain went and got another chair.

"If you can promise me something I will reward you."

"Like what?"

"Don't fight me."

"What?"

"I am going to untie you."

"What do I get out of it?" Michael questioned. The captain left and returned with blanket.

"That enough?"

"So what do I have to do?"

"Do nothing but let me do as I please."

"Fine" Michael was surprised at how easily the captain trusted him. As the captain untied his wrists he noticed the captain still had a sword. Michael was too distracted he almost didn't notice the captain tie his wrists behind him. The captain helped him on a chair and wrapped the blanket around him. Michael was touched by this act. "Now what?"

"Tell me about yourself." The Captain said in a calm not demanding voice. So Michael told his story. As he was telling he noticed the Captain was interested in every word.

"Thank you" the Captain replied after Michael finished.

"What about you?" Michael asked.

"My story isn't as happy as yours."

"Mine isn't happy!" Michael paused for a moment.

"Fine I will tell you."

_I was a little child at an orphanage. One day a nasty pirate captain Alejandro came and attacked the orphanage. Many of the women were captured and raped. The men killed. The children were taken and sold into slavery. I was taken aboard the ship. I was the captain's personal slave I was naked all the time. I would watch as he raped girls and women. And kill men. When I was 13, I was getting older. Alejandro wanted more from me. I said no to his commands. He threw me out on the deck. His crew looked at me. A little boy named Charles threw me a sword. It landed at my feet. I looked at. Alejandro laughed and said if I could beat him I wasn't his slave anymore and I was one of the crew. I stood there cold, naked and wet shaking with a sword in my hand. I had watched them fight before but I had never used one. Then a voice came from the crowd telling me that he believed in me. I stared up and Alejandro as he knocked the sword out of my hand. He grabbed my throat and took me to his quarters. He hurt in so many ways. After an hour then threw me out the deck for all the crew to see what he did to me. He said that his offer still stood. That if I could beat him, I was one of the crew. He continued to hurt me for years. I watch more carefully when they sword fought. I trained with Charles in secret. One day they found me and Charles I was 16. Alejandro threw me once more on the deck. He held his sword to Charles neck. I screamed no! He laughed and said Charles would be my personal on top of his offer. I grabbed a sword from the nearest pirate. Alejandro laughed setting Charles down. And so I fought. It was looking bad I was on my ass barely blocking his attacks. I tried a move as a last hope. I managed to fling his sword out of his hands and made him yield. After he yielded I lowered my sword he smacked me across the face. He pinned me down and he was going to hurt me. But a pirate pulled him off and shoved him up against a wall. His name was Marcus. He saved me. He wasn't alone. Many came to my defense. With more than half of his crew leaving to follow Marcus, Alejandro was furious! I was made Marcus' first mate. After years I was made Captain. Marcus became my first mate, since he was my most trusted and since he was Captain before me._

Michael was in complete shock. He could sense what he had been told was no lie. "I am sorry. I didn't know. I can't imagine being in your skin. Why would he rape a boy?"

"Rape? I didn't say he raped me."

"He didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"That sicko raping little boys the fucker should be a shamed."

"You're not like the rest of my prisoners. Most tell me I am full of shit. I show them something and they still don't believe me. Then Marcus usually kills them."

"I believe you." Michael said. The captain started to cry.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes I can. I am really sorry to hear that story." Michael said the captain removed the coat then opened the shirt. Michael was speechless with what he saw.

"Ok you worthless fucking maggots! I said it was stupid and you let your commodore get taken!" Captain Augustus was furious with Paul and Cain. "We are going to have to think of a way to get him out of there!" Augustus had a map laid out on a table. The room was full of men from his and Michael's crew.

"Sir! Word from the admiral!" a man was holding a letter. Augustus took it and looked at it. There was another pirate ship spotted, a ship known as the 'The Alley'.

"What? That can't be!" Michael said shocked at the Captain was dressed again.

"It is true. You promised not to tell anyone!"

"It all makes sense now. The story makes sense now! Why keep it a secret? Why hide it?"

"Alejandro always made good on his promises, if they were threats. I keep it a secret hiding from him. I don't want to experience that again." The captain sobbed. Michael was confused. He felt compassion, but this was a pirate, a murder and a thief. "Charles was right! You would never understand!" the captain got up and started towards the upper dock.

"WAIT! I told I was a prisoner on a pirate ship! Don't—"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKEN TRAP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! Charles witnessed it! And he doesn't have a clue!" The captain continued and stormed away.

"Wait! I am sorry!" Michael shouted. The Captain stopped. "I am sorry; people like Alejandro are those who I strive to kill! You aren't like other pirates. You fight for a form of justice. I know being an ass kisser isn't going to do me any good. But hear me out! I may be about to save you and your crew." The Captain kept walking "Or at else Charles!" The captain stopped. The girl was right the captain's soft spot was Charles. "You can be with Charles! I can report the Captain fell into the sea and drowned!"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Michael snapped.

"These men risk their lives for me! The risked treason to defend me! I can't betray them like that! That is like me asking you to join us."

"Is that an option?"

"What?" the Captain turned around.

"That was a question."

"No, someone has to stop Alejandro."

"What about you? You going to keep running from him? What if he kills me and my crew? Then what?"

"Then I guess I put my faith in the wrong man…" the Captain said tears coming down and sadness in the voice.

"Captain? Are you alright?" Marcus asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine" the Captain's tone made it clear it was a lie. "Untied him and dress him up! I am done with him! He is not use to us. Give him back the navy!"


	6. Chapter 5

"You heard the Captain. Get dress!" Marcus barked throwing Michael a towel and his clothes. Michael was mostly dry from the blanket, but the towel helped him finish. He got dressed making sure looked proper. "Hurry up princess!" Marcus replied. Michael just gave him a glare and followed him onto the deck. The ship was tied to a dock. Marcus shoved Michael and pushed him off the ship till he was on the dock. Marcus got back on the ship as Tob untied the ship climbing aboard. Michael watched as it left not seeing the Captain.

"COMMODORE!" Michael turned around to see to the girl from the SSU Titan hug him.

"Glad to see you are in one piece Commodore!" Paul said walking up. "Commodore I want to apologize for…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. There was nothing you could do. Besides I learned two things that are invaluable."

"What commodore?" the admiral asked with Captain Augustus next to him.

"There is another pirate crew, far worse than any we have faced before. They sail on a ship called the 'The Alley' under Captain Alejandro." Michael said.

"We knew about the ship hours before now." The admiral stated. "We didn't know it's captain's name. What else did you learn?"

"The Dragon's captain was a prisoner and a slave aboard 'The Alley' at a young age. We have a common enemy. Also I learned somethings rather puzzling."

"Such as?" Captain Augustus asked.

"Their captain, unknown to their crew, has placed faith in my crew to take down captain Alejandro." Michael stated.

"But why? The took over our ship with ease." Paul asked.

"The Captain's identity has been a secret for years, in fear that Alejandro will get his revenge for embarrassing him and stealing a large amount of his crew."

"Their captain has shown you? And you are still alive?" a newcomer said. The newcomer was blind. "My friend had seen the Dragon's Captain's identity but was slain after. I was blinded before I got the chance."

"So who is the Captain?" the admiral asked.

"They asked for me to keep it a secret." Michael replied.

"Who you swore loyalty to? The navy or a fucken pirate?" Captain Augustus barked.

"I am still alive! I think that is the least I owe their captain!" Michael shouted.

"Commodore. If we take out their Captain the crew will fall." The admiral calmly pointed out.

"Their captain would never survive in prison!" Michael stated.

"Why are you so defensive? You bloody traitor!" Captain Augustus drew his sword slashing Michael.

"WHO YOU CALLING A TRAITOR!" Michael yelled holding his arm. BANG. With that a cannon ball whizzed by missing Augustus by inches.

"The one getting help from a bunch of pirates." Michael looked out to sea. He saw the Dragon there with a cannon exposed on the deck.

"Thank you Commodore you served you duties." The admiral said helping Michael stand. All were confused but the admiral as several naval ships surrounded the Dragon. "They will surrender and then Captain Augustus will sail to find the last pirates."

"Admiral!" Michael cried in pain. It was too late. As he watched as the crew was taken by naval soldiers.

"ADMIRAL!" a shout came from the Dragon. "WE CAN'T FIND THE CAPTAIN!"

Earlier: "Captain you see he is welcomed in open arms! He will tell all our secrets!" Marcus shouted walking behind his captain. The Captain was walking towards the captain's quarters.

"I am leaving you in charge for a while Marcus." The Captain said closing the door and lying down on the bed. Charles watched with sadness in his eyes. Charles heard water moving.

"GET THE CAPTAIN OUT OF HERE WE BEING SURROUND!" Charles cried as Marcus was about to order the cannon to be fired.

Michael stood a fresh bandage on his arm. As he watched the crew of the Dragon was taken off their boats in chains. As Marcus walked by he stopped and gave a Michael a look before he shoved by one of the officers.

"Admiral we found the small fella! He was hiding in the captain's quarters. We searched the whole ship no sign of their captain." An officer reported.

"Fuck! Search the area! Find that bastard!" the admiral yelled walking away.

Michael was in his home. All the pirates were in prison. For the time being Charles was placed as slave for Michael. Michael was reading the newspaper. It was in the evening I had just gotten dark. There was a knock at the door. "Master, it is a girl with white fur here to see you!" Charles shouted from downstairs. It was the girl from the SSU Titan. They embraced with a hug. Michael gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Her father didn't know it. But they were falling in love. Michael thought he heard something in the bushes. He saw Charles standing behind him with his eyes out. He went back into the house a moment later.

"I have to return. I told my father I was getting some fruit." The girl stated.

"It was good to see you again." Michael said letting go. He watched her till she was out of sight. He closed the door and head back to his study. He was reading the paper when there was another knock at the door. Charles opened the door but said nothing. Michael got up and head to the main hall.

"What are you going here? You can't be here! This is a bad place to be." Charles was whispering. Michael took a soft step and Charles turned around and looked up at him. The guy had super hearing.

"Who is there Charles?"

"Just a beggar. Go shoo the master will doesn't care for your k-." Charles was cut off as Michael was behind him and pushed open the door. "Oh no you have been shot!" Michael was shocked by what he saw. He saw the Dragon's Captain with a large blood stain. The Captain's gloves soaked with blood. Charles looked up at Michael with fear.

"What are you waiting for?" Michael holding the door open and pushed Charles towards the Captain. Charles let the Captain lean on him as led the Captain inside. "We have to undress the Captain." Michael said helping the Captain upstairs.

"What why?"

"I have other slave Charles! They won't recognize the Captain without these clothes. JESS (Jesscia)! Start the water for a bath!" Michael called as they dragged the Captain into the Michael's room. "Close the door and grab the medical supplies in that third from the top drawer!" Michael ordered as he started undressing the Captain. Charles returned shortly. "Help me removed these clothes!" Michael barked.

"You're going to be ok Captain. I promise." Charles said.

"You can't use that name! Come up with one!" Michael said. "And take these clothes and hide them under the dresser!"

"How about Morgan? Or Riley? Or Jordan?" Charles suggested.

"That the best you came up with?" Michael said pulling out the bullet.

"How about Alex?" Charles asked? Michael was pressing to stop the bleeding. "Master?"

"Alex, I guess we will make it work." Michael said carrying the newly named Alex to the bathroom. Jess was making sure the water was warm with Michael came through with Alex. Michael carefully set Alex in the bath water. Alex was barely conscious. So Michael held Alex's shoulder to prevent Alex from slipping into the water. Charles walked. The sight of his Captain not dressed something Charles had not seen in a long time. "How did Alex escape?"

"I warned the crew." Charles said.

"When?"

"Before Marcus gave the order to fire."

"You have super hearing don't you?"

"I do have good hearing; it is why the crew has me sleep near the Captain. Also because I am really close friends with the Captain is why. Well the Captain sees me as a little brother.

"A sound did come from the bush earlier didn't it?"

"Yeah?"

"That was Alex and you knew it."

"Yes master"

"Call me Michael unless someone else other than Alex or my slave is present. OK?

"Yes, Mas… I mean Michael. Thank you for saying Alex's life! That means a lot to me." Michael turned his attention back to Alex.

"How much taller is Alex that you?"

"About a foot."

"Well go, make yourself a bed in the guest room. That is where Alex will be staying."

"Thank Michael!" Charles said hugging Michael before he skipped out of the bathroom. Michael felt the warm with his left hand for a second then returning to Alex's shoulder. Alex was going to have to wear some of Michael's old clothes. Michael was wondering what was he going to do. He sighed. He just decided to let Alex enjoy the hot bath.

Michael was drying off Alex and carrying Alex into the guest room. Charles and made his next to the Alex's so there heads were only a foot or two apart. Michael laid the Alex into the bed. Charles leaped up and placed the blankets or his beloved Captain. Michael left closing the door. He wasn't sure if he made the right decision. He was the only non-crew member who know what the Captain looked like. He wondered if the navy would catch on. Since Michael seemed to show some loyalty to the captain. He smiled. There was no way they could prove Alex was the captain!


	7. Chapter 6

Sunlight woke Charles from his sleep. He sat up and stretched he looked up at his Captain. He was happy his captain was safe. He got up and stood at the head of the bed. He laid his head next to his captain's wrapping one arm around this captain. The captain's eyes started to open. They blinked. Charles's eyes got big and he smiled. The captain looked around. The captain felt around finding out a fact that was startling. "I am naked!" The captain thought. "Charles, where am I?" the captain asked.

"Safe." Charles said cheery. Then the door opened. Michael walked in with Jess behind him. The captain's eyes got big. "NO! I am the commodore's house!" The captain thought panicking. Jess set a tray with two omelets on it on the bed then left the room. Michael closed the door behind her.

"Charles where are my clothes? More importantly my weapons?" The captain asked panicking.

"Calm down there. I am not going to hurt you or turn you in." Michael said calmly walking toward the bed. "Eat. You too Charles. Mind telling me why you are here?

"You're not going turn me in? But you hate my kind. There is a huge reward! You live to end scum like me!" the captain pointed out panicking.

"For now you not a pirate anymore." Michael stated. "Your crew is imprisoned, your ship belongs to the navy, and your lying in my bed naked in middle of town with the naval base not far away. Your pirating days are over! If you want to suffer with your crew well tough shit! You would be lucky as hell to be put in prison! Your crew wasn't give a second chance, but you were! If you want to throw that away fine be my guest! March you naked pathetic ass up the naval base and surrender!"

"You gutless fuck!" Alejandro laughed.

"You think this is funny! Don't you fuck head?"

"It is funny." Alejandro stated.

"Fuck off and go suck on your own dick!"

"You don't talk to me like that!" Alejandro yelled standing up. "You respect me at all times you bitch!"

"Make me!"

"With pleasure you worthless slut!" Alejandro drew his sword slashing only to be counter and sent backwards knocking over his chair. "You bitch that was a nice chair!" he slashed again missing but inches taking a knee to the crotch. "You fight dirty you fucken whore!" Alejandro growled holding his jewels with one hand.

"Now the match is even is it?"

"The match will never be even" Alejandro slashed only to countered and send landing his family jewels into the leg of his chair. He yowled in pain.

"Shame. I thought you were Captain Alejandro the most fear pirate, not some pathetic runt who thinks he can fight." One of Alejandro's crew grabbed the victor.

"Haha! Now you will learn respect." Alejandro laughed only to cut off by a lullaby. "What is this? A joke?" Alejandro watched as his crew member lighted his gripped without stopping the lullaby the crew member fell holding his hands between his legs.  
"Pathetic" the victor said spitting the crew member's face. "You need someone to help you?"

"Enough games!" Alejandro growled.

"Good I will be on my way."

"NO! Wait! This time is different." Alejandro stated.

"How so?"

"I am paying you!" Alejandro growled.

"MONEY CAN'T BUY WHAT WANT! Take you money and go hump it!"

"What do you want?" Alejandro growled.

"I want them back!"

"Sorry. I can't give you those back. Is there anything at all?" Alejandro asked almost begging.

"Hmph! A good amount of money! A crew member who I can return your favor to!"

"FINE! But I pick who!"

"NO! And I wasn't finished."

"Your choice is unlimited I guessing?" Alejandro stated enraged.

"I already have someone in mind, and don't worry it isn't you. Oh and one last thing."

"What?" Alejandro asked impatient

"On your knees and beg! In front of your whole crew!"

"Never your fucken bitch!" Alejandro barked.

"Find someone else." The victor said walking towards the door.

"WAIT! Luce!" Alejandro yelled.

"Yes?" Luce(a badass version of Lucy, female) replied.

"Let me get my crew."

"Really? The job means that much to you?" Luce asked.

"You know the stories! Yes" Alejandro growled opening the door. "ALL CREW TO THE DECK!" The crew gathered very shortly.

"See him? I will take part of prize early." Luce stated.

"Fine! Surge(A male and evil version of Sue)!" Alejandro called filled with anger.

"Thank you" Luce said slicing off Surge's left arm. Then slashed the left eye. "So? You going to beg now?"

"Shorty" Alejandro said as he walked up stabbing Surge in the chest killing him where he stood. "You happy?"

"Somewhat. Your knees." Luce said. Alejandro got on this knee in front of Luce.

"Remember! Bring that piece of shit to me ALIVE!" Alejandro ordered.

Michael was sitting with the newspaper sipping his coffee. Charles was sitting between him and the Captain. The Captain was sitting there naked.

"Can I please put some clothe on?" the captain asked.

"Not till you tell me" Michael said not lowering his paper.

"I don't want to!"

"Then I don't want to cloth you!" Michael countered.

"But if someone sees me naked they might know who I am.

"Trust me. I am the only one in the navy that even knows your fur color or eye color. So enjoy the cold wooden chair." Michael said turning the page.

"Fine! I was checking to see what happened to Charles and if he was ok."

"In the middle of the night dressed as a pirate captain with a bullet wound."

"I wasn't thinking straight ok! I just wanted to make sure Charles was ok… Can I get some clothes please? Last time I was naked was fighting for Charles' life on a deck. I hate being naked it brings back so many memories." The captain started crying looking at their butt rubbing it. "He raped me up my ass!" the Captain cried. "The memories." Michael set down his newspaper and walked over placing a hand on the Captain's shoulder.

"Sorry to bring those back. Come on. I think I have some old clothes that might fit you. You come too Charles." Michael said letting the Captain lean on him.

"Oh the look on his face to hear him beg like girl about to be raped. Haha!" Luce laughed. Luce only stood five feet and 5 inches. Luce had one blue eye, the other? Alejandro had done a number on her. He had sliced off her left arm and took her left eye. She wore long pants and shirt somewhat like a turtle neck with no sleeves also wore a cape over were her left arm used to be. She carried a steel sword at her left side along a dagger on her right side. In her right hand was a piece of paper describing her target, but she had heard the stories from Alejandro's crew. She had served Alejandro in the past, but one time he asked for serves she didn't provide. In his anger he attacked her taking her left eye and during the fight sliced off her left arm. She was hideous in Alejandro's eyes. So toss her to die. She was found by an assassin. He nursed her to health. She was outraged. She spent many nights crying wanting her eye and her arm back. The assassin wanted to help. He spoke with his guild and they were at first doubtful and laughing at the thought of a one-eyed one-armed assassin. The guild master decided to give her a chance. She was either going to succeed and become a great assassin for the guilt or give the guilt some laughter at watching her fail. The master said to have her trained as long as she never gave up. She was laughed at, but despite their cruel nature she never gave up. She could be found in her room crying, but that was the only time she showed anything other than determination. After years she became one of the best. She left the guild.

"Oh the look on his face to hear him beg like girl about to be raped. Haha! Worth far more than gold!" Luce laughed. "So I have to drag back a pirate captain alive. I don't see he doesn't let it go. His crew is far better and more loyal then before. Besides… oh wait he doesn't know how easy this is going to be. He still thinks that pirate sails the sea. But from the rumors of pirates very few know the captain's identity. Where to begin? This will be easy but will take some time." Luce said leaping into a tree. "Now all I do is wait. You can't change your fur or eye color…"


	8. Chapter 7

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I don't know if it is… but I have to see to him!"

"Ok then. Charles, watch the house while we are gone. Don't let Jess know what we are up to."

Michael and the Captain were on their way to the naval prison. The captain trusted Michael, but the captain wanted to see Marcus. It didn't take long for them to reach the prison. As Michael and the Captain were allowed in Michael remembered what happened two days ago.

_"What brings you here Commodore?"_

_ "I need to see a prisoner. I want to talk to him in private; perhaps he may trust me enough to tell me about the whereabouts of his Captain. Or possibly a hint." Mike stated walking to Marcus' cell._

_ "Marcus, are you wake?" Michael said grabbed by his coat up against the cell bars_

_ "You fucken piece of trash!" Marcus growled. "I am going to kill you!"_

_ "Wait your Captain!" Michael said right before taking fist to the face. _

_ "What about my Captain?"_

_ "Your Captain is alive! As a matter of fact your Captain is resting at my home. As far as the navy knows your Captain is my friend Alex."_

_ "The Captain is safe?"_

_ "Yes and Charles is too."_

_ "Thank you!" Marcus said hugging Michael._

_ "If you let go of me before I run out of air I will keep doing so"_

_ "Oh sorry. I am really glad!"_

_ "I thought you would be. Is there something wrong?"_

_ "I would like to see the Captain one more time, but that would be too dangerous. Tell the Captain to give up the way of the pirate and start new. Maybe fall in love as Charles tells us in the Captain's dream."_

_ "I will be sure to pass on the message."_

_ "Thank you!"_

Michael was standing with one of his hands on the Captain's shoulder. Michael felt guilty bringing the Captain here, especially since Marcus said it was too dangerous. They finally arrived at Marcus' cell. He was sitting with his back towards them. Michael made sure to make sure that they could have private word with Marcus. Michael gave a cell bar a tap. Marcus turned around surprised to see his Captain. He rose and walked over to the cell bars.

"Oh Marcus." The Captain said hugging Marcus.

"I thought you weren't going to bring h—"

"Your Captain practically begged." Michael said annoyed.

"Well it is good to see you Captain."

"Is it true Marcus? What you told the Commodore?" the Captain asked.

"Yes." Marcus said. The Captain seemed disappointed. "Hey, this is your chance to live the life you always wanted to." The Captained buried their face into Marcus' chest. Marcus hugged his Captain for the first time. It felt weird. "You should be leaving soon. You were the best Captain I ever served under."

"Thank Marcus… Thank you Commodore. I… I needed this. Good bye Marcus. I hope someday we can meet again without you behind bars."

"Someday we may"

"Let's go. The guards might be starting to get some ideas." Michael said taking the Captain by the shoulder. Marcus waved with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Michael asked they arrived outside his house.

"I don't know. I hope he was right."

"He will be" Michael said opening the door.

"Call for you Captain little fellow." Michael heard come from upstairs. Michael walked towards the steps with the Captain behind him. The Captain stopped tapping Michael on the shoulder. He looked were the Captain was pointed. Jess was in the kitchen tied and gagged.

"Call your Captain!"

"Stay down here." Michael ordered. Michael grabbed his sword and his pistol heading up stairs he was outside the guest room. There was a cat with white fur in a turtle neck like shirt and long pants with a cape over their left arm. They also had a hood on. They were dressed in black. They had Charles pinned down with their food. Michael slashed at the intruder only to see them block the attack.

"So the captain has returned. Captain Michael the pirate hunter. You're the wrong Captain I was looking for. Is my prize down stairs?" Michael knew this was the Captain's old Captain. But Mike thought Alejandro would be taller. When he leaped and Michael forcing Michael against the wall, Michael knew he had to kill this bastard… breasts? Alejandro has breasts?" Michael took a knee to his pride. "I thought you were tough. Does anyone know how to use a sword these days."

"Who are you?" Michael demanded lying on the ground.

"Someone looking for a prize worth a good sum of gold." The intruder said over their shoulder. They walked down stairs. Michael with Charles help got out of the room to see the Captain had sword.

"So you plan to fight me? How funny." The intruder leaped. The Captain blocked the attack and tried the technique to disarm the intruder, but it failed. "Ha! Good old Asshole has been practicing that move. Still can't perfect it!"

"What? You serve him?"

"I serve who ever pays!"

"He is…"

"Yeah he did this to me! But I get my revenge where I can."

"Did what? He raped you didn't he?"

"Haha! No, I am to ugly for him to do that."

"Wait where is your left eye?"

"With my Left arm. In the sea as shark food!" the intruder growled keeping up their attacks. Michael placed his face in one of his hands. "I was beaten by a one armed woman!" he thought. The Captain kept blocking the one armed intruder. The intruder gave the Captain a hard kick the gut. The Captain hit wall near the door hard and falling to the ground dropping the sword. The intruder placed a foot on the Captain's head. "Stay down! I won—" The intruder was interrupted blocking Michael's attack. The intruder moved her foot back placing over the Captain's neck. "Yield or I will snap the Captain's neck!" Michael looked at the intruder stepping back but not lowering his sword. The door slammed open as Captain Augustus and two soldiers entered.

"It's over! Surrender or die!" Michael shouted. The intruder sheathed her weapon and closed her one eye. As one of the soldier was about to grab the intruder she charged at Michael leaping over him and running up stairs into the guest room. Charles ran after her to see her climb out the window. She had escaped.

"Who the fuck was that?" Captain Augustus slammed his fist on the table.

"I don't know she was after my friend Alex.'

"Hey Captain, Commodore. Look at this. It's a piece of paper with the description of someone on it." A soldier said bringing the small piece of paper.

"MASTER Can you come up stairs for a moment!" Charles called out before the soldier reached the table.

"You do ahead. I will be with you in a sec." Michael said. He reached the guest room. "What?"

"You need to leave! She was send to get the Captain. That paper describes how the captain looks! It even says 'The Dragon's Captain on the top! Leave through the window now! There isn't much ti—"

"YOU FUCKEN TRAITOR! SECURE THE CAPTAIN! TAKE THE CAPTAIN TO THE ADMIRAL! I will deal with that traitor!"

"GO NOW!" Charles said shoving Michael out the window. He landed on his has. The fall hurt, but Charles was right needed to get away and now!

"Where is he?" Captain Augustus shouted smacking Charles to the ground. "WHERE!"

"God damn it! I can't fucken believe I left the paper! Those fucken Naval assholes are walking away with my gold!" The hooded intruder from earlier watched as the soldiers took the Captain out of Michael's home. "It isn't worth it! To break someone out of a naval prison! Especially someone who is to be hung. The poor thing will never survive."

"Why do you care?" She turned around to see Michael climbing the tree she was in. "You were going to take the Captain back to Alejandro!" Michael was steamed. The intruder looked at her hand. She held it to her chest and sighed.

"I never realized. At Alejandro would just rape them! I know what naval prison does to those like the Captain. They wouldn't go easy the Captain just because the is a—"

"You belong in that prison! Not that captain."

"You really think I would hand over the Captain to Alejandro! I was planning on killing the Captain! The poor thing."

"AHHHH!" The captain was on metal floor naked and had wrists bound. A cold bucket of water was throw at the Captain. The Captain was soaked.

"It is time you pay for your crimes…. What is this?" The admiral had now seen the Captain and know it was. "This Commodore Michael's friend! Alex." Augutus signal another bucket of water be poured on the Captain.

"Here an intruder broke into Michael's home leaving this behind." Augustus said handing the Admiral the paper. The Captain looked at the admiral with eyes showing pain and fear.

"Answer me. Are you really the Captain of the Dragon? Lying to me will be far worse." The Admiral said annoyed. The Captain nodded. The admiral roared.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT! THE CAPTAIN CAN NOT BE A WOMAN!"


	9. Chapter 8

"We should be save her"

"What are we going to do Michael?" Charles asked worried.

"I don't know Charles." Michael said. "Hold on you two. I need to grab some things at my house."

"Stay here Charles I will follow him." Whispered the intruder. The intruder followed Michael at a distance. Michael was inside he saw Jess in the kitchen sweeping.

"He is here" Jess said. Michael froze as the admiral worked around the corner.

"I see you came back." The admiral said holding cup of tea.

"Yeah one of my slaves called me over to the window and shoved me out." Michael said nervous. The intruder could hear the whole conversion.

"I understand. I also understand where Captain Augustus is going." The admiral said taking sip. "From what I heard for Jess, you were trying to convert this pirate Captain into a citizen. Is that true?"

"Yes sir."

"Well that is understandable; knowing the pirate Captain is a woman. Unfortunately Michael your efforts are for not. Pirates are pirates you can't make them into something they aren't. If you can understand that and accept it, then I have no reason to charge you with treason."

"Yes admiral" Michael said saluting the admiral.

"Good, now I am putting you in charge of a special mission." The admiral said as Jess handed Michael a cup of tea. "Your home was invaded by what we believe to be a hired hand. Your mission is to hunt down this person and find out what their goal is."

"Sir their goal was to kidnap the pirate captain and take them to a rival pirate captain."

"Well… then you will be tracking down this pirate. But only your crew will know. Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah. The thought of… pirate or not the thought of a woman being treated like that…"

"I understand, but remember this is killer and thief. It is time she paid for her crimes."

Sitting in the corner shaking wet and naked the Captain was terrified. She couldn't believe how cruel the navy was. She heard Michael was going to be charged as a traitor.

"What day has the admiral put?"

"For?"

"The hanging."

"I don't know… I heard it was soon. Like how soon? Once Commodore Michael leaves."

"So he is going on his 'special mission'?"

"That is what I heard."

"What else have you heard?"

"He is going to hang."

"That is a shame! He was so useful."

"Captain Augustus gets the honor of hanging him and that pirate bitch."

Charles waited as the hooded intruder returned, walking past Charles. Charles ran after her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"He ditched us! He was welcomed back the navy with open arms. You're wanted for working with pirates and your commodore friend will be tracking you down!"

"What about the Captain? What is—?"

"I never planned to rescue! My plan was to trick the commodore! Sorry one thousand gold coins are worth more than some dumb friendship!" The intruder walked away leaving Charles crying. He screamed as a naval soldier grabbed him.

"You are under arrest for the aiding of pirates."

Later in the prison, the captain had dried off, but the bruises and lash marks of the whip were still present.

"Stop squirming you little shit!"

"Captain we got him!"

"Good" Captain Augustus said grinning "before you take to him his cell I want to give him some parting gifts." The soldier carried the squirming Charles towards the Captain's cell. Charles stopped squirming staring at naked and beaten girl. She looked at Charles. Her girls grew big and the soldier threw Charles to the ground. Blood started coming from his nose. He picked up Charles slamming him against the wall.

"No! Stop he isn't a pirate! He isn't involved!" The Captain tried to stand up only to be dragged back down by the chain around her neck. She watched in horror as the soldier continued to beat Charles. Tears streamed down her face as Charles laid on the ground his face red with his blood as it dripped down over him. She could see his chest barely rising and falling. He soldier picked up Charles and was about to wipe the blood of his face.

"No! Finish that rut!" Captain Augustus barked.

"What?"

"Your heard me!"

"But sir"

"FINE I will do it!" Captain Augustus ripped Charles out of the soldier's arms as he slammed Charles to the ground and started beating his face. The soldier turned and ran. "Watch you little bitch watch as I beat your precise little friend to death and feed him to the seagulls!"

"Captain Augustus!" The admiral roared. Augustus stopped and looked up. "You are not given permission to hurt him! Let alone go this far." Augustus growled and starting beating Charles again.

"NO! STOP PLEASE!" The Captain begged.

"Captain Augustus!" The admiral shouted as two soldiers pulled Augustus off Charles and holding his arms. "That was not a suggestion but an order! I am beginning to question your judgment. As of this point you are relieved of your duties. I am starting to wonder if I doubted the wrong man! You will not be present at the pirate Captain's hanging. I am starting to change my mind. If the commodore comes back successful, I will lift the charge of treason! Take that small cat to the medic unit! He doesn't not leave there without my written and spoken permission!"

Commodore Michael was glad to be out at sea. He had been out at sea for about two days now. Secretly the Commodore was dreading this mission. This was his last pirate hunt. As much as he hated the pirates he did enjoy hunting them down.

The town was gathered for the hanging. The captain stood in only a black robe, wrists bound behind her back, and a noose around her neck. She waited quietly as her 'crimes' were read off. The list had been read off and the executioner waited for the signal to pull the lever.

"Any last words?" The admiral asked. The Captain just looked at her feet and remained silent. She took a deep breath as waited for her death and the black sack was placed over her head. The lever was pulled. Her eyes grew massive. She was choking. She noticed the fall wasn't high enough to break her neck. She slowly choked. She thought she heard something, so with her might she bit the rope. She pulled herself high enough to stop choking but her grip with her teeth was loosening. She heard screams and gunfire. Second later fell hitting the ground. She gritted her teeth and in pain. She heard the Admiral shouted out orders and the gunfire continued. The Captain then felt weightless. She was being carried. She heard more gunfire. BANG. She screamed in pain a bullet hit her in the side. Her savior didn't slow down or stop. The Captain was slowly losing consciousness as she blacked out.

"What?"

The commodore heard the news that a black hooded vigilante rescued the Captain. The report said that tracking down the escaped Captain was his top priority now.

A black hooded figure stood in the distance, waiting patiently, waiting for the cue. The hooded figure leaped from the tree, moving through the sea of people getting close. The lever was pulled and the robed figure now hung by a noose. The hooded figure continued moving closer, but was stopped by the larger amount of people blocking the path. With anger the figure stabbed a young male in the back withdrew their sword as the victim fell to the ground dead. Screams and panic broke out clearing a path for the figure. The hooded killer sprinted jumping over those who got in the way, slashing the naval soldiers who were foolish enough to try to stop the hooded killer. With a giant leap, they leaped in the air slicing the rope and the robed figure hit the ground. The hooded killer was about to pick up the robed person when they sliced off the head of the naval officer behind them. Sheathing their sword and with one arm grabbed the robed prison and leaped hitting the ground running. Gunfire was all the around dodging the bullets was not easy. A scream hurt their ears as the dead weight was shot. "Stay alive you piece of shit!" The hooded murder grumbled. The hooded murder kept running until the town was well out of sight. Carrying the wounded into a cave where they were laid down as the murder started to make a fire.

"So the vigilante headed in that direction?" Commodore Michael asked the officer.

"Yes Commodore." The officer replied. It had been two days since the incident. The commodore had recently arrived on shore. This wasn't the first time the commodore lead a group mission.

"They wore all black? How did no one take notice until someone died? This is what I hate about public executions! Shit like this can happen! God Damn it!" The commodore would much rather be out at sea tracking down a pirate than leading a ground mission to take out some vigilante and take back a wounded criminal.


	10. Chapter 9

The Captain groaned as they opened their eyes. She quickly found out her wrists here bound. She also jumped noticing she was naked. She tried to get up from a sitting position but pain had other plans. She looked around. She was in a cave with a fire. She could see the robe see was wearing earlier laying a couple of feet away. She was sitting leaned against a log. She spread her legs nervously, but she was surprised and relieved that she was dry. She was at least happy she wasn't rapped.

"You are just asking to be raped." She heard a voice she looked up. She saw a black hooded female. She closed her legs, she was really nervous. "Don't worry, just because I hate males doesn't mean I swing that way." The hooded female chuckled.

"Then why I am naked?"

"Look at your left side above the hip." The hood female stated. The Captain looked to see some a bandage around her. "You were shot you; you think I can fix you up when you're in a dumb robe." The Captain went to speak. "You're tied because I don't want you running off. I have already done enough to get you."

"You are going to take me to him aren't you?" The Captain asked burying her face in her knees.

"Yes he offered me one thousand gold coins for you."

"But you know what he will do to me!" The Captain was trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't give a flying fuck! What he does. He could give you me for all I care! I just want that gold."

"What if I can pay you more?"

"How are you going to pay me? Your ship and crew belong to the navy. And you are not leaving this cave or my sight."

"What if—"

"Your commodore friend helps you? HAHA! He was welcomed back to the navy! As a matter of fact he is looking for us." The Captain looked up with some hope in her eyes. "HAHA! He is going to kill me and take you back to hang!" The Captain buried her face back in her knees unable to hold back the tears. "You know. What happens if the commodore finds you dead? You know. I might just let him fuck you if that will get to him report that you're dead." The hooded female laughed.

"Why not rape you? Your breasts are not smaller than mine!"

"I am ugly! Don't try that shit on me! You can prep your womanness for him."

"Why should I?" The Captain yelled standing up." The hood female was taken by surprise. "You think he cares about my *****! All he cares about is my fucken ass!" She yelled getting the hooded woman's face. "He doesn't see the front so why does it matter if you are ugly!" She screeched. The hood female was incomplete shock at the Captain's words. Up close the Captain noticed her kidnapper was a couple of inches shorter. She pressed forward trying to see the face under the hood. She stopped she was shoved on her back her head a foot from the fire.

"Don't touch me!" The hood female yelled. The walked over putting her foot right between the Captain's legs. She started to push the Captain towards the fire. Now the Captain was six inches from the flames.

"Stop! Please." The Captain begged, but she was ignored now only three inches from the flames.

"PLEASE!" The hood females stopped. The Captain didn't know what worked but glad something did.

"Do that again."

"Do what?" The Captain asked she felt a little pressure from the foot, but it wasn't enough to move her. "WHAT do you want?"

"Do it again!"

"Do what?"

"the p-word.

"Please?"

"Like before!"

"PLEASE!" The Captain closed her eyes scared of what was going to happen.

"Again."

"PLEASE!" The Captain was starting to fear the hooded kidnapper took pleasure in hearing her call out.

"No… it can't… one more time."

"PLEASE!" The Captain begged. The Captain was surprised as she was lifted and hugged.

"What?" She was lead back and leaned against the log. She looked up as the hooded woman removed her hood. The Captain was confused: white fur and sapphire blues.

"Over here commodore!"

"Shit!" The woman put her hood back on and killed the fire. "Stay and only make a sound if one of the grabs you. AND make sure it isn't me before you yell!" She said leaving.

"Wait her men!" The Captain heard Michael order. She could see him barely as he stood in the entrance. He started walking towards her. He knelt down beside her. "Listen, I talked to the admiral and I made deal with him. Well in a way. If you help us find that asshole you called Captain when you are younger, the admiral will let me take you as a slave. Now you saw how I treated Charles when—" He was cut off by a hard kick to the groin. "I heard what happened." He said holding between his legs in pain. "I wasn't there! I am sorry it happened. I would have stopped him if I knew. I can also take him back. You can ask Jess how I treat her, and I will treat you better than her." Was stuttered as he spoke he was barely being able to stay on his knees. The Captain was cut off guard as he covered her mouth. He dragged his claws lightly across her stomach enough to hurt, but not draw blood. He jammed his knee against her womanhood pinning her against the log and the wall. He let go standing up and drawing his sword.

"No one needs to die! Rape her if you want and then leave report you found her dead!"

"What? Why would I?"

"Look it helps us both if you leave and report her dead. If you need something to help with that decision have at her."

"I don't want to rape her! I want to rescue her!"

"And have her executed! I don't think so!"

"No! I want to have her help me and save her life!"

"Bull shit!"

"Wait look I have a written agreement from the admiral himself!" Michael said reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"You want me to believe this isn't a trick to get my guard down?"

"Fine! What are you terms?"

"Throw you sword over there and go kneel next to her! Oh! And put you pistol on the other side of her!" She ordered. Michael groaned but threw his sword and placing his pistol where he was order. He knelt down. He flinched as a sword was placed to his neck. "Hold on the paper so I can read it! Trying anything and I will slit you here!" she ordered. He held out the paper and she read.

"Wait why do you care? Are you going to sell her to that asshole?"

"What? Not anymore!"

"Why the change of heart?" Michael asked. The hooded woman stepped back sheathing her sword. Michael was puzzled as she pulled out a small book. She sat down next to him flipping through the book. She stopped a page with loose picture of two sapphire eyed and white furred cats. They looked like they were four or five.

"See the small one? That is me. I think the Captain might be the other one."

"Why do you say that?"

"See we look alike in the picture. I remember when they attack the orphanage I remember hearing my sister scream as they took everyone away. The last I remember her screaming was 'please' and the Captain her sounds like an older version." She removed her hood. "My name is Luce."

"Luce?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, I am Luce. "

"I…I… remember now. My little sister?" The Captain asked.

"Are you really? I have always wanted to see her again. I thought she would have be killed or…" Luce said

"Well I am not dead as you can see."

"What is your name then?"

"I don't remember! I send most of my young life called bitch, slut, little girl, or sexy. I had those beaten into me head!"

"Well… I was hoping to find her."

"What is her name?" Michael asked.

"Read the page moron!" Luce yelled. Michael read the page.

"Are you sure she isn't you sister?"

"If she doesn't remember her name then I can't be sure! I screamed it as she was taken away!"

"Why?"

"I was hidden. I escaped. This that little guy Charles by chance?"

"He is!" The Captain said.

"You think if she heard her name she might remember?" Michael asked.

"What did it start with?" The Captain asked.

"L" Luce said.

"Wait! Lu…." The Captain started "I can't remember!"

"You are close! Your almost there!"

"I don't know! Lu? Lu…. Lu what?"

"Come on please remember! I will know you're my sister if you can remember!"

"Lucy?" The Captain as shocked as Luce climbed over Michael and hugged her sister.

"Oh Lucy! I am so happy! I am so sorry I didn't find you sooner! I am sorry I didn't come save you!" Luce cried holding her sister.

"Lucy huh? I like it better than Alex." Michael smiled.

"What do you mean you like it?" Luce stopped hugging her sister and got in Michael's face. "Are you?"

"What! No! I am not, don't worry."

"Who said I was worried."

"Oh… I am sorry?"

"No worries. I am just glad to have my sister back!" Luce said tears of joy coming down as she untied her sister. "Hand me that damn robe!" Luce backed.

"Commodore!" All three looked. CLICK. There were rifles aimed at Luce's head. "You alright?" Paul asked.

"Wait men!" Michael said. "These two are sisters!"

"Oh? You plan on taking the both as slaves?" Paulo chuckled.

"Wait!" Michael slammed down Luce's hood.

"Ouch!"

"No one knows these two are sisters except you men!"


	11. Chapter 10

"WHAT? That is bullshit!" Captain Augustus slammed his fist on the table.

"That is my decision not yours." The admiral stated. It had been two days since Michael had returned. He reported that the kidnapper we dead. Luce had been enlisted into the Navy under the command of Commodore Michael. Captain Augustus was not happy with this.

"The admiral is correct. "Michael said calmly.

"Oh fucken of course the traitor agrees! Admiral so far what you have done is borderline terrible! Now you are allowing the commodore to pull even more bullshit!" Captain Augustus shouted slamming the table again. Hearing tales from pirates of The Captain's crew and the other inmates, the admiral was debating on an idea. Not to his surprise Michael supported it and Augustus shot it down.

"Commodore, when you return, I want a full report. If what these reports say here is since the Dragon's defeat, this 'The Alley' has been causing a lot of trouble and more pirates are showing up from the North, South, and the East. If your report says what I need it to, then I will consider pardoning the Captain's crimes and welcome her into the Navy. Now I do not want some rat ass excuse of a report. She agreed to help; since she has down that I have agreed she can live under your roof as a slave. Bull shit this and I will have you charged with treason! And far worse will happen to her!"

Michael looked down at the deck of this ship. The crew was busy as they sailed through the sea. He smiled to the sisters talking to each other. Luce wore a similar outfit to her old once, but it was a navy blue some gold trim. Lucy wore her old outfit, but she wore her hat so it didn't hide her face. She was permitted to carry her sword and pistol. Michael imagined her in a naval officer's uniform. The sisters looked at him as started to imagine Lucy naked… with her beautiful white soft fur… her beautiful sapphire eyes… her menacing glare… glare? He stood there embarrassed and Luce gave him a cold glare while Lucy gave a confused and curious look. Michael turned around resting his arms the railing looking out to see imagine the banker's beautiful daughter Sandra, with her long black hair, her onyx eyes, her giggle. Michael dreamed to make her his.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"You are only lying to yourself." Michael turned to see Luce walking towards the front of the ship leaving Lucy behind.

"Something wrong?" Michael asked climbing down the stairs to talk to her. Lucy didn't move with her eyes in her sister. "Hello?"

"OH! I am sorry." Lucy said embarrassed.

"Something bothering you?"

"Oh my sister just making fun of me. You ok?" Lucy said with concern in her eyes.

"I am just…"

"Imagining your girl?"

"Wait! What?"

"You don't have to act surprised Michael, everyone on the ship knows."

"Knows what?" Michael asked starting to sweat.

"You got a thing for a certain girl." Lucy said stepping closer.

"Oh…" Mike sweating ever harder.

"Have you told her?" Lucy said getting even closer smiling at Michael.

"Nooo…."

"Well you should" Lucy said whispering in her ear. "I sure she would love to hear it."

'Yeah…" Mike was sweating bullets.

"What was her name again?" Lucy asked stepping back looking at the deck.

"Umm… It's…." Mike wanted to strip it was so hot.

"Sandra right?" Lucy asked looking back at Michael. "Michael, are you ok? You look like you have a fever!"

"What? Oh. Sorry I was."

"Michael, save those thoughts for bed!" Lucy chuckled, elbowing Michael gently in the stomach. Michael took a sigh of relief as Lucy walked away. Michael knew he had to be more careful. "Maybe she just did that get a rise out of you." Michael thought. "Well she did… on more ways than one." Michael walked into this quarters embarrassed as hell. He said down at his deck. He gently smacked his head against the table and leaving it resting there falling asleep.

Michael almost jumped at the sound of swords clashing. He stood up banging his shin on the chair. He stumbled over holding his shin. He opened the door to see Luce and Paul clashing swords. He wasn't paying attention and lost balance. He looked up to see who caught him. He turned red seeing it was Lucy. She gave him a curious look. He tried standing up only to trip and fall backwards hitting his head against a wall. Luce and Paul stopped as everyone had their eyes on the commodore who was half sitting half lying down with his head against the wall. Two of his men helped him stand.

"Ok what hell is going on?" he barked. Trying to suppress that fact he was embarrassed.

"Just sparring commodore" Paul explain.

"Oh… well carry on." Michael said staggering into his quarters slamming the door. He sat down. "God I should have just let her help me stand up, no one would have noticed!" he groaned resting his arms the desk and this face buried into his arms. Michael head the door open then close as footsteps approached. "I swear to God if it is Lucy I am throwing her overboard!" Mike grumbled under his breath. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He snapped. He sat back handing the person behind him and standing ready to kill. He felt dumb as a board…

"Sorry commodore… I didn't know you want some alone time that badly." Paul said standing up.

"Sorry Paul… I thought you were someone else."

"You mean anyone else or some else specifically?" Paul asked. Michael started sweating. "Commodore, are you ok? You seem a bit off. You got the old sailor's tale it is bad luck to bring a woman aboard?"

"What? No."

"Commodore, it is pretty obvious you have feelings for someone on board."

"What?"

"Commodore, who in this ship do you have a beef with?"

"What?"

"I mean who on this ship is pissing you off? I don't want to hear some, pardon my French, bullshit that you don't! Sorry to speak to you like that Commodore." Paul said.

"Who have any idea? Or does anyone on the ship have any idea?"

"Some think it is Luce. Cain thinks it is Lucy."

"Wait what?"

"You know Cain. Well he is the only one."

"…"

"So it is Luce I take it?"

"What? No I have no problem with her."

"Who than sir?"

"Well…"

"Sir if it is me I just prefer you tell me."

"WHAT? No it isn't you!"

"Who sir?"

"I don't have a beef with anyone!"

"Ok. Is there someone on the ship you have problem with?"

"yes…"

"Care to tell?"

"No… I would rather not."

"Sir I already have some BS to give the crew. I want to know what is bothering you. I have serviced under my whole career. And sir if you can't trust me then…"

"You will not tell a soul or make any actions?"

"I swear sir."

"Ok it is Lucy."

"Too bad I promised to keep it quiet Cain how owe my 5 gold coins."

"Do I have pay you those gold coins?"

"No sir. Inner conflictions sure?"

"What?"

"I have noticed how you act around her… and so has her sister. You are lucky the crew can't figure it out… or Lucy for that matter."

"She is very attractive…"

"Yes sir, you can ask the whole crew and get that answer."

"But that is IT!"

"Yeah don't you have Sandra?"

"Yes…"

"You both like each other but her father would rather see your ***** in the barrel of a gun then in his daughter!" Paul laughed.

"Well I plan to proof to that stuck up bastard that I am worthy."

"Sir, will all due respect. Why not pursue someone who is more… available?"

"OH GOD! Not this bullshit again!"

"Sir it is obvious to me as well as her sister that—"

"I don't fucken care! It is just adulterous thoughts. Nothing more, now leave me be!"

"Commodore… I am worried about you… but you know what is best… I will leave you to it."

A knock at the door woke Michael. "Come in…" he grumbled. He rubbed his eyes as Cain walked in.

"Sir, I have a report that we just missed the pirates."

"….What?"

"Yes sir we arrived at the southern port, the pirates had attack not that long ago."

"Fucken great. They said the ship headed south east sir, just as the ex-pirate said."

"Good get some supplies… if there any left and get the crew ready to sail."

"Commodore you have been in your quarters for two days. Some sun would do you some good." Cain replied saluting Michael and leaving. Michael got up he felt like his feet weight a ton. As he opened the door he say Paul was giving orders. As men carried crates off and on the boat.

"So he lives does he?" The commodore turned to see Lucy leaning against the wall next to the door. "Good to see you're not getting beauty sleep because you look like hell! The crew is worried about you of course" Luce said rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's get off this boat and stretch our legs." Luce said walking away Michael groaned quietly as he followed her. As they were walking through the town Michael it was just the two of them.

"Are you wanting to speak to me in private?"

"I did, but I can wait."

"Fine" Michael sighed. "What is it?"

"You want to talk now?"

"Yes Damn it!"

"There's the commodore. Anyway you got something against my sister?"

"God Damn it Paul!"

"So, you didn't order that?"

"Order what?"

"Paul came and talked to me sister, in private or so he thought. And letting her know she needs to stay away from the commodore for a while." Luce said calmly. "If you don't like her can you at least man up and tell her yourself!" Luce yelled getting in his face. "It isn't Paul who has a problem it is you! Grow a fucken and tell you her you hate her!"

"What? I didn't say I hate her!"

"You have been acting like it. When she walked up to you sweating like you were in front of a giant flame. You jumped pushing her off when she caught you. God Damn it! Have you no control? Dear lord she has breasts and a ****** doesn't bother you? I have one eye and one arm, so does that protect me against your sick fantasies?" She yelled louder their face touching. "I am her sister and if you going to give her the cold shoulder and treat her like she has the plague then you deserve a hell lot more then this!" She yelled slamming her knee into his soft spot. He fell back on this ass holding his hands between his legs in pain. She stomped her foot down on his hands pushing hard to make it hurt. "She is just being nice! She no intent on hitting on an asshole like you! When this over, I am going to request to be put under someone else's command." She said storming off. "Oh just so YOU know. She does have crush a on you! "


	12. Chapter 11

Michael managed to get his feet. The pain was great he could barely stand.

"God Michael what happened to you?" Alabaster said letting Michael lean on him. Michael was trying to piece together what did happen. "I can't believe that sailor would attack you like that."

"She is just upset."

"She?"

"Yeah… why?"

"That explains why she hit you where she did. What is the matter love problems?"

"Ha! More like adulterous."

"Michael!"

"I have these adulterous thoughts about a woman on ship and I love for another girl."

"As long as you keep it in your pants."

"Oh it gets better. That sailor's sister is who—"

"Not lover girl I am guessing."

"Yes, but I guess she has a crush on me…"

"HAHA! You always were a hit with the ladies."

"The weird thing is the sister who likes me doesn't really act like it. But the sister who got me in the balls says so."

"You still after the banker's daughter?"

"Yes of course."

"I am NOT trying to be like Paul, but give up."

"Fuck you sound just like him!"

"Of course. I am not asking you to ugh! That banker's daughter is going to go to a rich man, but someone like you! Go after someone whose father doesn't want castrate for being within 5 feet of his daughter."

"What?"

"I work at a slave trade… he is a banker. He talks to me often. He doesn't know you and I are friends. And he always bitches about you! There are plenty of girls out there would love to be the one."

"Of course!"

"If you want your banker's daughter you need to get rid of her father."

"…"

"Oh no! You are thinking of running away with her! You will be charged with kidnapping! Regardless what she says. You will be de-ranked in a heartbeat. Seek other girls, but unlike Paul, I am telling you seek out this sister who has the hots for you last!"

Michael got back at his ship. He could see the sisters talking. He didn't give a shit. He was still going after his dream girl. He walked on the ship right past the sister up to Paul.

"When do we sail?" he asked Paul.

"In a few moment's commodore."

"Good the sooner we get this fucker the better!" Michael said watching as the final supplies were put on board.

"I told you he doesn't like you at all!"

"You're just trying to…"

"You don't even sound sure yourself. I talked to him earlier.

"What the FUCK?" Lucy shouted. She glared at her sister and stomped off to the lower deck. Everyone's eyes were on the two sister.

"What are you all looking at? We are a mission to kill some fucken pirates! Not give some attention hungry girls—"

"Fuck you and horse you rode on!" Luce spat. "Let's go I hate this fuck place!" She shouted shoving a sailor to the ground walking towards the front of the boat. Michael shook his head. This turned from bad to worse. He watched as the whole crew gave Luce a dirty look. He knew his crew thought he had the beef with her. He didn't care. He didn't care if they threw her overboard. "One less bitch to deal with!" Michael thought to himself.

They had been sailing for three days since the incident. Michael hated sailing at night especially in the rain, but he wanted this trip over with. Most of the crew was in the under deck staying dry. Michael was surprised that Lucy was on the deck. He guessed she was used to the rain since that is why most reported Dragon attacks happened. BAM. The ship was hit. Not by enemy fire. Michael felt it again the ship rocked. It happened again as it rocked more almost going at a 60 degree angle. BAM. Michael saw a ship hit them from the left. As it hit the deck went 75 degree angle. Michael heard a scream. He looked down at the deck. All his sailors were there but clinging onto the ship for dear life. He heard laugh as he saw Lucy's hat float back on the deck. He looked to his left.

"Thanks mate!" Michael saw a pirate with his arm around Lucy's neck and a scar on his face. "I suppose the thousand gold goes to you?" he mocked. As his ship pulled away slowly. Michael snapped back to his senses!

"Fire on the enemy s—" he was cut off by a cannon ball smashing his ship. He could not let that pirate escape! As his crew came the upper deck and in lower manned cannons, Michael was ready to this his pirate to hell! As they engaged in the battle, pirates came onto his ship with ropes from their sails. Michael slashed one's arm off as he fell to the sea. Michael grabbed the rope swinging to The Alley. He was met by pirates, but they were in for a rude welcome. Michael clashed the swords of the two pirates then pulling his sword under and then up and slashed down removing one's arm and then slicing the head of the other. He engaged with another blocking than countering slicing his leg off as Michael tore through the pirates foolish enough to stand in his way. A pirate was about to stab him in the back as took one to his. Michael turned his head to see Paul had killed the one behind him. Michael gave a nod as more of his crew came aboard. The pirates found themselves slowly becoming out number. Michael still longed for the blood of Alejandro, but the fucker was nowhere to be found. Michael sliced a pirate in half as he fought to the lower decks. He could hear screaming coming down the hall. He ran slashing and slicing those who dared to face him. He reached the door; he could hear movement and struggle behind it. He kicked it open to see Lucy pinned down and naked underneath Alejandro. He quickly took notice grabbing Lucy by the throat holding her in front of him a blade to her neck. Michael could see her hands were behind her, suggestion they were tied.

"Take another step and I'll slit this slut." Alejandro mocked as he moved towards the back of the room. Michael slowly walked after them. He stopped seeing Alejandro stopped. "You let me go or she dies." He smirked. Michael lowered his sword. Lucy stared in fear, tears starting to come down her cheeks. Alejandro shoved her and turned running and jumping onto a small boat escaping. Michael ran up to catch Lucy. He had his hands under her armpits and her face as at chest level. He helped her to her feet holding her. She was cold, wet, tied, shaking, and scared. Michael wasn't sure he made the right the decision. Luce and Paul made where standing at a distance as they watched the whole thing. They looked at each other. Paul turned to head to the top deck to oversee the ship's take over. Luce stood there watching Michael and her sister. She sighed taking a deep breath and heading back to the top deck herself, leaving those two alone. She would be a liar if she said she wasn't surprised.

"How…"

"What?"

"How could you…"

"What?"

"How could you let him get away?" She looked up at his face. He became angry shoved her on the back on the deck's floor. He turned and started to walk away. He adjusted his uniform. He noticed some blood at the top and a little below that. He was surprised further seeing some on his leg. He didn't feel hurt. His uniform wasn't torn. Must have been some pirate's blood, but it felt wet and fresh. Michael couldn't figure it out. He walked a little further. He stopped. The top blood was about… neck high! He ran back finding a small pool of blood behind her legs. The blood on his legs! He ran over looking over the top. Her neck was slit thankfully barely. She had red teeth. She more importantly had blood coming from between her legs. He saw she was breathing very slowly and her eyes were closed. He carefully picked her up. She was hurt badly. "Why… did… you….he was….at yo…..ur….mercy….." She coughed up blood. "I….m…..going…to….." she coughed up more blood. "die….you….."

"Stop talking damn it!"

"you….. do…n….t….l…ike…..me…" She coughed more blood but weakly.

"What?"

"You….hate….me…" blood started dripping over her lips. Michael stopped. He held her head facing her to look at his face.

"Open your eyes damn you!" he commanded. She blinked weakly her eyes barely open. "I don't hate you!"

"You…act…like…it….my…sis…sai..d…..s…..oooo….." She said closing her eyes "I…..m…dead…I…have…no…..th….ing….to….live…fo…..r." She was about to draw her last breath when she felt lips against hers. Her eyes opened wide.

"There that something to life for?" Michael said wiping her blood from his mouth. He ran her to the top deck. "Damn it! I need a medic NOW!"

Michael was standing alone on the top deck near the wheel with his arms resting on the rail. It was the next night since the attack. Everyone else was asleep. Michael heard footsteps. He turned his head to see Lucy walking over to him. She was wearing a night gown with bandages underneath.

"What are you doing up?" Michael asked.

"I… I didn't get a chance to talk to you since yesterday." She said clearly nervous.

"Oh."

"I want to say thank you for saving my life." She said still nervous.

"Oh."

"Yeah… thank you." she said. Michael expected her to talk about the kiss, but to his surprise she just turned and walked away her ears drooping. "I know you just did that to save my life…. Nothing more…." She said as she reached the base of the stairs. Michael felt a pang of pain. He felt he should do something, but he didn't know what. "Was that kiss just to save her?" Mike thought. "Was there more? Do I?" He was lost. He knew. He knew if he just stood there he would be lying to himself and he would regret it for the rest of his life. He jumped down the stairs, ran, picked Lucy, swinging her around in his arms, and carried her into his quarters.

"Good morning Luce, how are you?" Paul asked.

"Forget me I can't find Lucy anywhere!" Luce said grabbing him by the shirt

"I heard someone on the deck last night." Cain put in.

"I was the commodore." Paul said.

"Know I heard two." Cain stated. Luce and Paul looked at each other. They walked towards the commodore's quarters. They slowly opened the door closing it behind them.

"What?" they both said. Michael blinked his eyes opened. He was sitting in his chair next to his bed. Luce and Paul could see a white ear poking from over the covers.

"What happened last night?" they both asked Michael sighed.

"When I was carrying Lucy to the upper deck, she was weakly saying that I didn't like and she had nothing to live for. So out of a spur of the moment I kissed her…"

"What?" they said staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"So why is she in your bed?" Paul asked.

"Enlighten us." Luce said annoyed.

"She came up to see me last night"

"She got out of her bed!" Luce said shocked a trace of worry in her voice.

"Yes, she came and thanked me for saving her life…"

"You know you sir, there is nothing wrong and saving a life... That scum pirate doesn't have a crew or a ship. He wouldn't get far."

"So why is she in there?" Luce asked.

_Michael was swinging her around spinning. He stopped holding her against him. He smiled as she smiled back. They kissed as Michael carried her to his quarters. Once inside, Michael laid her down on his bed laying the blankets over her moving the pillow under her head. He stroked her back gently as she drifted to sleep. He smiled watching her be so peaceful. He grabbed his chair and pulled it next to his bed. It was only a matter of minutes before he drifted to sleep himself. _

"So…. Does that mean…'"

"Yes I do." Michael said stroking the side of Lucy's face gently. "I didn't realize it when I was carrying her dying bloody body, but when I saw the pain of reject in her eyes… could hear it in her voice. The moment when she was truly hurt… I realize that if I let her go… I would let her go forever… I felt something. Something I felt that night when I saved her. I thought it was just compassion, but no it wasn't that."

"What was it that?"

"Love."


	13. Chapter 12

"Well Commodore the crew would like to speak with you." Paul said.

"Right" Michael said walking past them and out the door.

"Perhaps it would be best if—" Luce cut herself off as Lucy yawned stretching. "Close your eyes you perv!" Luce spat covering Paul's eyes. "Mind telling me why you are naked?"

"Ummm… no"

"You will tell me now damn it!"

"Not really—"

"OH MY GOD! You two didn't? Oh god you did!"

"That would explain why the commodore is in a good mood… umm that is bad…" Paul said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"The commodore told me has umm… sexual thoughts about Lucy… So…"

"So he may not actually like you but just followed his lust." Luce said.

"WHAT? NO! He doesn't…" Lucy said wrapping herself with the blankets.

"I knew it! I told you! Did you listen? No!" Luce was furious with her sister just as much as she was with Michael. "Serves you right!" Luce said slamming the door. She came back in. "You leave!" She said grabbing Paul's arm. "She will probably fuck you too!" Leaving Lucy sitting there crying into her hands.

After an hour, Lucy finally came out on the deck, dressed in her uniform. She couldn't believe Michael did all that just to sleep with her! She left someone get close and they just took advantage of her. For the next few days Lucy didn't talk to Michael or even look at him. Michael was starting to grow aware of this. He tried to talk to her from time to time, but she just ignored him.

"Good it's for that better they aren't together." Paul said standing next to Luce.

"You did a good job. I am glad it was so easy to convince her." Luce smirked.

"Don't you feel bad at all?"

"Why should it? I am not the one who slept with a man who 'kissed' me just to save my life."

"I guess that is true."

They arrived at a port. Lucy stomped off the ship. Michael stayed in his quarters. He was drinking rum he got from The Alley's storage. He dropped his bottle falling backwards hearing a cry of massive pain. He didn't care he got back on his chair and kept drinking. Michael hurt heard screams. Then he heard what he thought was a sailor throwing up. SMACK. Something was dropped on deck. Michael staggered over and cracked the door opened the bright light burned his eyes. He saw the fucker that got away with blood all over where his man parts use to be. Michael closed the door. "Well we got him…. Most of him…" Michael said sitting down and drinking.

"Commodore we….Commodore!" Paul opened the door and came him.

"I know we got the bastard. Now set sail! I want to get home!"

"Commodore!"

"NOW DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist on the table.

"Commodore I will tell the crew." Paul left and came back shortly.

"Who got him?" Michael asked.

"Umm Lucy did sir"

"Good! I can give my report now!"

"Sir, are you ok?"

"You be worried about that UNGRATEFUL SLUT!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She fucken slut is going hand god damn it!"

"Whoa sir—"

"Don't sir me! And her sister will not be serving on my crew"

"Sir she got him! Why should she—"

"SHUT UP! I save that whore's life and how does she repay me? We have sex than she fucken never talks to me! YOU KNOW WHAT!

"Sir you drunk!"

"SHUT UP! BRING ME THAT FUCKEN WHORE!

"Sir!"

"NAKED!"

"Sir!"

"TIED!"

"Sir!"

"GAGGED!"

"SIR!"

"NOW!"

"Sir, what do you plan to do?"

"RAPE THE SHIT OUT OF THAT FUCKEN PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Sir! Your taking this too far!"

"FINE! Bring to me! TIED!"

"Sir!"

"ARE YOUR DISOBEYING YOUR COMMODORE?"

"I will get on it sir…" Paul sighed. Michael threw the bottle of rum at a wall. He waited impatiently as he heard struggling outside. Moments later Lucy landed out the floor wrist bound behind her back. Paulo came but Michael signaled him out. Paul closed the door leaving the two alone. Michael grabbed her by the neck dragging over to his shoving her back against the base of his bed bringing her head to his waist level.

"Any last words you slut?"

"What?" Michael slammed her mouth shut.

"I hope you like the taste of man's ****!" Michael growled. Lucy struggling getting her mouth free.

"So you really are just a sex hungry fucker!"

"SAY YOU!"

"YEAH! YOU ONLY SAVED ME SO YOU COULD SLEEP WITH ME!" Michael was about to smack her in the face hard.

"What?" Michael asked.

"You heard me!"

"I never… Damn it that is bullshit!" He grabbed her throat.

"No" she choked. "Paul told me." Lucy gasped struggling for air. Michael let go as she fell back breathing hard.

"What did he tell you?"

"You…were following your… lust!" Lucy said still breathing hard. Michael grabbed her lifting her up so their eyes met.

"Is that why you avoided me?"

"Yes!" Lucy spat. Mike set her down on his bed. He stood up and went out closing the door behind him.

"PAUL!" She heard Michael roar.

"Yes Commodore?" she heard Paul say.

"Tie him!" She heard Michael order.

"What? Commodore!" Paul said as two crew members tied him up.

"You lied to her!"

"What?"

"You lied!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Lucy heard a cry of pain.

"Take him to his room! He isn't allowed out with my say so!" the commodore roared. "And clean up this blood!" Lucy braced herself as she heard footsteps come to the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get my sister!" Luce spat.

"No you don't!" Lucy heard a punch. "Take her to her room!" she heard him order as footsteps come close to the door.

"YOU MONSTER YOU STAY! AWAY—" Lucy heard her sister say.

"Another word and you are shark food!" she heard Michael say. She saw the door open as Michael walked in closing the door behind him. Lucy braced herself. Michael sat her up untying her writs. He sat down next to her with an arm around her. "I want you to know something." Michael said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I want you to know that, I love you. I really do." He said giving her a kiss. She kissed him back. They fell back on Michael's bed. They stopped kissing looking at each other.

"Saw we do it again?"

"Do what?" Michael asked.

"What we did last night." She said moving her finger down his chest.

"You mean me swinging you around and—"

"No! Sex!"

"Haha! What?"

"You not know what sex is?"

"I very well much do! But dear we didn't have sex last night."

"Then why was I naked?"

"You woke me kicking off the blankets!" Michael laughed. "You were bitching it was too hot!"

"What?"

"Yeah you were sweating. So I took off your gown. And wiped the sweat off you."

"I don't remember."

"You were muttering in your sleep then."

"So… we didn't have sex?"

"Nope"

"So why did I have the blankets on when I woke up?"

"You woke me up again, but this time you were shivering. So I had to make you warm."

"Did you, lay next to me?"

"If you wanted me to I would have. I just covered you with the blankets."

"So you saw me naked?"

"Yes"

"I was lying naked in front of you?"

"Correct"

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"What?" Mike started to grow angry.

"I am only joking." She said touching his face. "So I want to know."

"What?"

"How do I look?"

"What?"

"How do I look naked." She said getting really close breathing in his face.

"Breath taking"

"What to see me naked again?"

"Yes, I would like to." Michael said and with that Lucy started unbuttoning her uniform. She removed her coat and set in on the ground. She they lifted up her shirt exposed her chest.

"You like what you see?"

"Only a gay man won't" Michael said. Lucy laughed as she removed her pants only leaving her panties.

"How about you removed them?" Lucy said placing Michael's hands on her waist. "But slowly" Lucy said. Michael slowly inched them down. Her private was about to be exposed when she stopped him. "Now look into my eyes as you finish exposing me Commodore." She said in a very seductive tone. Michael continued until he felt his clear her feet. She stood up show Michael her full body. She giggled as she saw a lump in pants. To be honest was she loving this. She longed for a man to love her and appreciate her. Michael got up placing his hands on her shoulders. He let his hands glide down her body. She was growing wetter and wetter by the moment. These were her fantasies. For a man to loving caress her body. Michael lifted her setting down on his bed. He removed his boot and his coat joining her on the bed. He held her as she snuggled again him. They both closed her eyes enjoying the moment and each other's presence. As they drifted to sleep, Lucy whispered in his ear "Thank you Michael"


	14. Chapter 13

Lucy woke up it was all black. It took her a few moments to figure out she was covered by a blanket. She lifted it off her head. She noticed she was alone. "He did it again" she whimpered as her ears drooped. She looked around to see her clothes neatly folded on a chair. Lucy saw the door crack open she sat up excited. Her excited died as she stared in horror.

"What are you waiting for secure her!" Captain Augustus ordered. Two men grabbed her binding her wrists and ankles and gagging her with a small rope. They dragged her out of the quarters as she saw Paul standing next to Augustus.

"What that is bull shit! And you fucken know it!" Luce was screaming at the Admiral.

"Explain why there are several witnesses!" the admiral calmly replied.

"They are god damn liars! Every fucken last one of those cowardly bastards!"

"Then a lot of them are lying." The admiral said unamused.

"Where is that piece of shit Commodore!"

"He recovering don't you remember?"

"Look at her you think she take down the commodore? She can't even beat me! I am fucken one armed!" Luce shouted. Lucy attention went back to where she was going once her foot hit a rock. She could see all the citizens staring at her as she was dragged being carried by her armpits. What did she do? What happened to Michael?

They arrived at the prison. They stopped as Captain Augustus came out of room as the main prison door opened. She was carried then thrown in a room.

"The admiral gave simple orders. She is to remain alive and in here until her execution. No permit damage. Tell the boys to have a field day. She hangs this evening. Oh. She is to remain tied and gagged. So sorry. The only limit, other than admirals, that I put in is no blood! Only three men max at a time." Augustus smirked as she left. Lucy trembled in fear as two men approached her. Both men pulled out their man parts. She stared in horror as one started playing with her breasts. She squirmed and tried to scream, but it was no use.

Michael opened his eyes. His head hurt. "Oh good morning commodore." A nurse said.

"Where am I?"

"Medic sir."

"Why?"

"You received a hard hit to your head last night."

"WHAT? Oh god is she ok?"

"Who commodore?"

"A girl with white fur, blue eyes, she has two arms!"

"Oh. They said I would probably have to fill you in?"

"In on what?"

A solider hit the wall as he was shoved into it. Others moved out of the way as the naval officer pasted.

"WHERE!" he grabbed one by the throat.

"Special dentation! Cell number three." The officer slammed him into the wall. He stormed down.

"You like that you little slut?" the heard down the hall."

"I don't care if she does. My dick loves her ass!"

"OUT!" they scrambled leaving as the officer came. "CLEAN HER UP NOW!" He roared. After pulling their pants, the two when to cleaning the man body fluids off her.

"There you are si—"

"OUT!" he roared as the two scrambled out. He walked over to the cowering ball of fur. Her butt and her womanhood were both beet red. He crouched down next to her. "It's ok I am here now. No one will hurt you anymore. That fucken captain can't go over my orders!" He heard her whimper. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close. He moved her head having it rest on his chest. Her face was soaked with tears. She was completely silent. "Don't worry; no one will come in here except me. I am going to find out who did this! They will pay!" He laid her on the bed and wiped her tears closing her eyes. He looked at her chest. He stared at it making sure she was still breathing. He let the cell. "Thank you for keeping watch."

"Not a problem sir." Cain replied. Michael was glad he could at least trust someone. He looked back over his shoulder. The sight alone gave him more than enough determination.

Augustus was drinking some beer when Paul walked in and sat down next to him. Augustus smirked as signal the bartender to pour Paul a beer.

"So tell" Augustus began "How easy was it?"

"Like stepping on a bug" Paul smirked.

"Any problems convincing the others?"

"Not a one"

"Now, do you have any clue where he could have—" Augustus turned to see Michael walk in "Later" Michael stared at them glaring. He knew they were involved. He had not doubt.

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!" everyone looked to see Luce storm up to Michael. Michael grabbed her face covering her mouth. He walked her outside. She struggled against him.

"Now shut the fuck up and listen to me!"

"Why should I?" Luce spat as Michael uncovered her mouth. "I can even fucken see my sister!"

"That's good"

"HOW IT IS!"

"Keep your fucken voice down! A white dog stopped you didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"That's Cain."

"I fucken know who Cain is!"

"I am glad he is going his job."

"And what is that?"

"To keep any from getting to her! I know she is innocent!" Michael said. Luce's anger dissipated. "But I have to proof it! I know those two in there have something to do with it."

"I can't believe the admiral is dumb enough to believe them!"

"Witnesses… Without those the admiral couldn't take this action. I don't which crew members 'witnessed' it."

"Cain didn't? You know where your whole crew lives! We interrogate them to find out who!"

"GAH! I only did what I was told." Michael and Luce glared at the sailor. "I swear!"

"Who told you?" Michael raised his blade against the sailor's balls.

"I can't say" Michael raised it applying some pressure. "WAIT! I fellow crew member told me! He was the same rank as me!" Michael applied pressure, but not breaking the skin. GEORGE! He told me!" Michael withdrew his blade.

"Should we untie him?" Michael asked.

"You want him back serving on your crew?" Luce asked. Michael pulled back out his blade.

"The names of the rest!" Michael barked placing his blade put under the sailor's balls. The sailor shouted out a list of names. Michael withdrew his blade. "I will go and see every one of them. From now on, you don't serve aboard my crew you traitor!"

"You're just going to leave him here naked and tied?" Luce asked.

"He wouldn't be the first."

Michael and Luce traveled from house to house. Each sailor confirming the list, but each said a different name to who told them. They had gone to the names in order that sailor gave the name of who told them. There were two left. They busted open the door as one was eating dinner with his family. Luce took the sailor's little girl upstairs.

"What do you want? Let my daughter go!"

"I need you to confirm this list and tell me who gave you the order!" Michael with his free hand held out the list.

"Yes that is correct!"

"Davie(David) told you?"

"Yes." The father begged. Michael took back his list.

"Bring her down; we have one more to pay a visit to." Michael yelled as Luce brought the little guy downstairs. "One more thing, you will no longer be serving on my ship. Say a word and all of you are charged with treason!" for now Michael was bluffing, but soon he won't be.

"So this is where Davie lives?" Luce asked.

"Yes" Michael whispered as they opened the front door. "He is probably upstairs". They walked up the stairs no lights (candles/lanterns) were on. They heard movement in one of the rooms. They looked in seeing naked woman bouncing up and down. Luce stuck up placing a blade against her neck. The woman screamed.

"Silence! Off of him!" Luce dragged the woman from Davie.

"What the fuck?" Davie sat up and Michael just shoved him back down. Michael stood back grabbing Davie's aroused dick lifting it placing his blade against the base.

"I know how much you love this! If you wish to keep and go back to fucking this poor girl, you will give my answers. Confirm the list I have, they 'witnessed' the act my ship!" Michael listed off each name. Davie confirmed them one by one. "Good. Who order you?"

"Your mother!" Davie spat.

"Once I cut it off it doesn't grow back!" tighter his grip. Davie grunted in pain. "Last warning! Next time I make you into a woman!"

"You will rot in prison for this!"

"One of did it, that is a fact."

"No we all swore it happened!"

"Unless you give me a name, you all hang for treason! I have been bluffing to the others, but since you confirmed the list. I can charge and have you all hung for treason. She may hang, but she will hung with eight others! It would be a shame if hang them all! Some of them have families or a wife. You? I will take pleasure in watching you hang!"

"Fine! If leave me be!"

"You have to testify you all lied! If you do I can see to that most of you return to the navy."

"I will."

"Name?"

"He is one of your most close."

"Paul!" Michael said. Davie gave him a nod. Michael let go of Davie's man part. "Luce let her go. Thank you Davie." The woman tried to run. "Stop her!" Luce tripped her. Michael grabber her dragging her back and placing Davie insider her. "We were never here!" Michael said letting go of her.

Paul and Augustus were smacking their mugs together. They took another drink. Augustus turned as the door opened.

"Paul Somali, you are placed under arrest." One the officers read a paper. "For the framing of Lucy May and treason: For freeing a pirate prison and for attacking a naval officer." He closed the paper. "Take him away." He ordered.

Lucy sat up. She could see from her cell window the sun was going down. She looked at her lap. She started to cry. She could hear footsteps. She swallowed. She knew it was time for her to die. Her cell door opened. She closed her eyes and started to tremble. She opened her eyes. Michael was carrying her in his arms. He had smile on his face. He carried her out the cell. Cain closed the cell door and follow Michael out. He set her down on a table. He stood back a solider pulled out a knife and cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles. He gently sliced the roped that was in her mouth tied around her head. He stepped aside as Michael wrapped a blanket around her carrying her out follow by Cain. He carried her to the center of town where she originally was going to executed, but instead stood Paul. Standing next to him was Augustus, but Augustus just had his hand bound behind him. Paul's crimes were read off. Many citizens looked at each other with confused at hearing 'Lucy'. Augustus was charged with sexual abuse, with permitting sexual abuse.


	15. Chapter 14

Next to Augustus were the two soldiers for earlier. They were also charged. The leveler was pulled and Paul fell. Michael knew that he wasn't dead but choking. He looked up at Lucy. There was pain in his eyes; she almost knew Paul was choking. But she knew from personal experience. Michael looked up he was glad that Augustus would finally be removed from the navy. He looked down again. He had grief in his eyes, seeing how tired she was. Michael left the crowd. He was unaware, but for quite a good amount of time. Most the crowd turned their attention to the person he was carrying, but no one in the crowd said anything or moved, except a lone girl. She ran after Michael.

Cain opened the front door and Michael walked in still carrying Lucy. Jess walked up to Michael. He looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. She nodded and run up stairs. Cain gave a nod to Michael as Michael headed upstairs. Michael set Lucy down the on bed, removing the blanket and placing the bed's covers and blankets over her. He gave her a kiss on the fore head. He stood up and left her to sleep. Jess was already down stairs preparing dinner for Michael. There was a knock at the door. Cain cracked the door open and let Luce in closing it behind here. Luce walked up to Michael her head down.

"I owe you apologize." She looked up at Michael. "A big thank you!" She hugged Michael crying into his shoulder. He hugged her back and patted her back. She went into the kitchen. Michael sat back down at the table. He closed his eyes. There was another knock at the door. Michael heard.

"I am sorry, but the commodore doesn't wish to see anyone today." Michael recognized Cain's voice

"Oh please I have to see him!" Michael heard a girl's voice.

"I am sorry."

"Cain, let her in" Michael said still not opening his eyes. Cain let her in closing the door behind her. She walked over to Michael standing in front of him. Michael opened his eyes. It was Sandra.

"Can I speak to you in private?" she asked politely.

"Sure" Michael said standing up. He let the way up to his bedroom. Once inside Sandra closed the door behind her. Michael sat on the bed. "Ok what did you want to say?"

"You mind closing your eyes?"

"No" Michael closed his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about that person you were carrying. Was that the person that Paul guy framed?" Sandra asked as she stepped closer to Michael.

"Yes that was."

"What happened to him?"

"Her"

"Oh…"

"Something wrong?" Michael asked. Michael's eyes opened wide as he almost jumped. "Sandra what are you doing?" Michael asked as he felt her warm hands pull away his underwear.

"You still love me don't you?" she asked as she rubbed her naked body against his lap. Michael was starting to feel aroused. She rubbed her womanhood against his manhood.

"I am…" Michael was lost for words as he felt himself inside her.

"I don't care what my father says! I love you!" she moaned lightly.

"I…I…" Michael was becoming overtaken by pleasure and lust. He started to caress her shoulders. She moaned a little louder as she quickened. They both froze as they heard a thud. Sandra started up again. Michael tried to get her off but the pleasure was too much. They heard a bump on this door followed by.

"Ow my head… where am I?" after hearing this Sandra quickened till she was going at full speed. Michael could felt the lust building up. It was becoming hard to contain. They stopped as his door opened. Lucy staggered over. Her eyes not even half open. She stumbled falling to the floor near the bed. She groaned in pain, unaware of scene above her. She stood up with blanket wrapped around her. She fell on the bed her head landing near Michael. "Michael? Am I at your house?" she said still unaware. Sandra gave thrust. Michael flinched. He breathed heavy thanking that she finished and he didn't. Sandra withdrew. She felt the stuff. She looked at Michael realizing it was hers. Lucy leaned her head on Michael's shoulder. Her eyes were closed. "Michael I am glad I am with you" Lucy smiled.

"Who is she?" Sandra said angry.

"Wha?" Lucy blinked her eyes open. "Michael why is there naked girl here? More importantly why you dick out? Why is it?" She looked at Michael tears starting to form in her eyes.

"WE love each other! That is why! Get out! He only treats you nice because that is how he is!"

"Michael…"

"Out!" Sandra grabbed Lucy's blanket and pulled hard causing her to fall back and hit her head on the floor. Lucy curled up holding her head whimpering. "I said out you whiny bitch!" Sandra yelled grabbing the blanket giving it a yank. She stood shocked as woman similar in looks caught Lucy.

"And who are you?" the woman asked.

"I am his lover!"

"No! You're dick hungry whore!" Luce spat leaning her sister against the wall. Luce delivered a kick to Sandra's head. Sandra hit the floor and Luce placed her foot on Sandra's stomach. "Cain, get up here!" Luce barked. Cain came up shortly. "Take this piece of trash whore outside where she belongs!" Luce said lifting up her foot. Sandra leaped at Luce, only to take a knee to the gut. Cain grabbed Sandra dragging her down stairs. Luce grabbed Sandra's clothes throwing them downstairs. "Jess, help Cain dress that whore!" Luce yelled turning her attention back to the bedroom. "It's ok I am here. I will protect you." Luce said in motherly tone.

"I don't need protecting!" Lucy snapped.

"You sure looked like it!"

"Sorry the guy I love is too busy fucking some slut!" Lucy roared at Michael.

"I can explain!" Michael said pulling his pants back up.

"You had better!" Lucy said standing up and grabbing Luce's sword.

"She came on to me, literally!"

"And you can't knock a little bitch off you?" Lucy growled.

"You're right."


	16. Chapter 15

"What?"

"I am sorry… I just couldn't do it. I still love you, with all my heart! I don't want her. I want you!" Michael said standing up and hugging Lucy.

"You do?"

"Yes I do more than anything." Michael said. "How about you put down that sword and go get some rest. I am going shower." Michael said awkwardly walking into his bathroom. Lucy sighed then she felt cold hugging herself for warmth. She felt a blanket placed on her shoulder and wrapped around her.

"You have had a VERY rough day. Come on, he is right you need some rest." Luce said in a motherly tone.

Luce laid Lucy down in bed and covered her with blankets. Luce smiled then left her sister to get some much needed rest. She closed the door behind her she stopped as Mike exited his room in a robe. Luce got a quick flash on Michael's man parts. She turned red and started to feel a little wet. She shook it off. She joined Michael downstairs for some dinner. As they were about to eat there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Cain answered

"I need to speak with the commodore."

"Come in admiral" Cain said openly the door.

"Commodore I need to have a word with you. Preferably alone." The admiral said.

"Yes admiral." Michael said leading the way into another room.

Once in the room the admiral closed the door. "Now what is you wanted to tell me admiral?"

"Those men, I believe you want them off your ship?"

"Yes"  
"Now I have list of men, you would gladly join your crew. I visited each one myself. They all can't join, but…"

"But what sir…?"

"I could not find a 'captain' for your crew commodore."

"Oh… I see."

"Now, if it is alright with you. I may be able to get you a captain, but some things must be done."

"Ok"

"Now, as if this point your friend and lover—"

"Lover sir..?

"The one with both her arms"

"…"

"Now Luce, the one armed one, is an actual citizen. However your ex-pirate lover is not."

"I see…"

"So, we have to change that or else…"

"Or else what sir..?"

"Michael, what happens to those who are not citizens?"

"Sir I am not sure where you are going with this."

"If someone lives in our federation, they have two choices: Citizen or…"

"Slave"

"Exactly"

"Fuck" Michael pounded on the table.

"Now, that is a secret between you and me.

"What is?"

"Michael, do you think I could hang a naval captain on the crime against a non-citizen."

"…"

"I can't! Now, I can pull some strings and make it easy for her to get a citizenship. Then being the admiral, I can get her in the navy. With her 'experience' I can get tested and a naval captain. But…"

"But what sir…?"

"I have to follow the law. Since at this point she is a 'slave'. I have to ask your permission to make a naval officer."

"Why can't she speak for herself once she is a citizen?"

"Commodore, that bastard is loose because of your former captain. We need to you to get after him NOW! It will save us a lot time if I start the paper work to get her in the navy now!"

"Commodore" Cain called out. "There is a man at the door!"

"Describe him!" Michael ordered.

"No, let him in and sent him to us!" the admiral ordered. Michael sighed as a seven feet tall man lowered his head through the doorway closing the door behind as he sat down next to the admiral.

"What! Marcus!" Michael said in shock.

"Yes commodore." Marcus replied.

"That is Lieutenant Marcus." The admiral corrected him. "If you will have him, he will serve aboard your ship."

"Yes, welcome aboard Lt." Michael said shaking Marcus' hand.

"Thank you commodore" Marcus said.

"Now, back to Lucy" the admiral replied.

"Do I have to give you an answer now?"

"Sooner would be better."

"Can I ask her?"

"It's up to you Michael."

"About serving in the navy right..?"

"Yes, citizenship is being down as we speak."

"Ok, I will be back." Michael said getting up. Michael walked up the stairs. He stopped. He heard a thud come from upstairs. He grabbed his gun. He opened the door to the room Lucy was sleeping in. "Freeze!" Michael said pointing the gun at the pirate's head. "Another step and you are dead!" Michael fired his gun killing the pirate. The gun fire startled Lucy waking her up.

"Michael!"

"It's ok" he said hugging Lucy. "It's ok."

"Michael…" Lucy said scared. Michael sat down holding Lucy. Luce, Marcus, and the admiral arrived in the room.

"What happened… I see a…" the admiral was a bit shocked.

"May I give you the answer tomorrow?" Michael asked the admiral.

"Of course"

"Well good night admiral."

"Good night" the admiral said.

After Marcus and the admiral left, Michael went upstairs to check on Lucy. Michael slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake Lucy. He was taking by surprise; he saw Lucy standing in front of the window looking out into the night. As Michael slowly closed the door behind him, he admired her bare backside. He walked quietly till he was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. She was slightly startled. He lowered his head so it was next to hers. He let one arm drift to her stomach. He wrapped his arm around her breasts. He cupped her virginity with his hand that was over her stomach. She looked down at his hand cupping her virginity. He began to slowly pleasure her. He made sure he was very gentle. He heard her moan quietly. He kept the slow pace as he kissed her neck. He could feel her getting wetter. He continued on until he noticed her legs were wobbling. He stopped guiding her to the bed. He laid her on her side. He climbed onto the bed with her. He continued gently pleasuring her virginity. He began to pleasure her breasts. He was gentle. He wanted to show her just how much he really did love her.

The sunlight hit Lucy's closed eyes. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She sat up. The door opened as Jess came in with a tray to serve Lucy breakfast. Jess let the room; Michael came in shorty after.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Michael asked.

"Yeah…"

"Go ahead and eat." Michael said. Lucy sat up straight and started eating. "Lucy I want to ask you something." Michael said. Lucy looked up at him. "Would you like to join the navy, officially?" he asked. Lucy stopped eating and just sat there.

"Michael"

"Yes Lucy?"

"I… I want to join to stop Alejandro, for sure."

"Ok"

"But, whether I stay in the navy after that I am unsure."

"Ok, I will take care of that while you eat." Michael said leaving the room.

"Wait!" Lucy called out.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for last night…" Lucy said blushing.

"You're welcome."


	17. Chapter 16

"Welcome aboard Captain Lucy" Marcus said as Lucy walked onto Michael's ship. Everything was being prepared. They were waiting on Michael to arrive so they could ship off. "Ever thought you would be a naval captain?" Marcus asked.

"No…" Lucy said. Lucy seemed very nervous. Last time she was aboard Michael's ship she was guest, not she was second in command. Almost the whole crew was uneasy about a former pirate being in command only second to Commodore Michael. She had seen many of them in combat; she had killed others' family members. She felt sick to her stomach as she glanced around the ship seeing their expressions. Marcus had been pardoned and joined the navy working his way up to Lieutenant. She decided it was best just to head into her quarters.

Shortly after, Commodore Michael boarded his ship saluted by all, but Lucy who wasn't present. With a nod, the crew manned their stations and the ship was off. "It is good to be back out at sea, is it not Cain?" Michael asked.

"Yes, Commodore, it is." Cain said in monotone voice.

They sailed for several days. The commodore spent most of his time either on deck enjoying the sea and the sun, or in his quarters with his navigator and tracker. For most of the trip it was Cain and Marcus giving out the orders. Michael noticed he hadn't see Lucy since she became a naval captain. He sighed. "She is probably just in her quarters when I come out" Michael also chuckled. Cain or Marcus would come in to ask Michael about an order, if it was a large one. Michael gave them approval for each they gave, because they were good orders, not because he was busy.

Michael was outside on the deck, he decided he needed a break from his stuffy quarters. He closed his eyes taking in the scent of the sea. "Commodore, port side" Michael opened his eyes. He saw the ship its flag black with blood red skull and crossbones. Michael skimmed the ship not seeing anyone on board. "COMMODRE" Michael turned to face his crew member but he felt something tug on his neck. A rope was wrapped around his neck. He pulled right off is feet as swung into the air. The rope was cut and he fell crashing on the unknown ship's deck.

"Well, well commodick" Alejandro laughed stepping on his back. "I am glad to see you again." He laughed as his crew bound Michael's hands and stood him up straight. Alejandro smirked as his ship stopped dead. Michael watched as his ship continued. He could see they were trying to turn around. Alejandro held his sword to Michael's neck just above the rope. As Michael's ship had turned around Alejandro's ship started moving. He shouted to the commodore's ship. "If you want you pathetic commodore back, then there are three things I demand."

"What are you demands?" Cain asked calmly.

"First, I want what is mine!" Alejandro yelled furiously.

"What do we have that is yours?" Cain asked calmly.

"Do not play games with me!" Alejandro yelled slashing Michael's left leg.

"I am sorry, but I was not aware we had taken something that belonged to you."

"Not something! Someone!" Alejandro barked. Michael's eyes grew with horror.

"Who…?"

"You damn well know who! In the meantime, will hold on to your commodore." He growled as his ship sped away.

"We need to follow them!" one of Michael's crew members said.

"Well, we can't" Cain said calmly.

"Why not?"

"We need the highest rank to give that kind of order" Cain said.

"Is it not you and Marcus?"

"The captain" Cain said. His words were followed by silence. The crew stood there their heads low. The believed they would never see their commodore again.


	18. Chapter 17

The crew gathered nervously outside of Lucy's quarters. She had been in there since she boarded. Marcus was checking the lower decks for damage. One crew member, who had lost his family to Lucy's crew, knocked on the door. "Umm… captain?" he asked nervously. There was no response. He slowly opened the door. Lucy was lying on the bed. "Captain… the Commodore has been… taken…" he almost choked. Lucy didn't move. He gulped. "He was taken by Alejandro…" Lucy rolled over and sat up. She stood up straight an angry frown on her face. The whole crew stared in awe, since Lucy was in her underwear.

"What are you waiting for?! After that bastard" She ordered as the crew scrambled to their stations. Lucy slammed the door. The crew stared at the door. It slammed open seconds later. Lucy stormed out dress in her naval uniform. "Which way did they head?" Lucy barked. The crew shifted the sails, sending the ship in the direction Alejandro fled. They sailed at full speed. Lucy didn't show it, but she knew right where they were headed. The nightmares and bad memories came flooding back. She knew she had to be strong not just for her crew, but for Michael.

"GAAH" Michael cried in pain as the whip once more struck his back. He was half naked chain by the wrist to the wall. His arm grew tired as his arms where held above his head. His back dripped with blood. Alejandro was enjoying himself. He had a poor girl naked and bound forced to give his man parts a joy ride. Having a girl ride him and prison whipped in front of him. Alejandro couldn't think of anything better.

"So commodick, how much longer till that whore gives herself up?" Alejandro asked grinning.

"Never you gutless fuck!" Michael spat. Alejandro chuckled and signal for another lash. The girl closed her eyes shaking. Alejandro grabbed her throat.

"Until you have had your 'fill' you are not stop! You hear me bitch!" Alejandro threw her to the ground.

"Leave her alone you fuckhole!" Michael yelled.

"Oh should I?" Alejandro lifted the girl helping to her knees. "Poor girl, you should have kept quiet commodore. Michael heard the girl scream then silence. He cried hearing the sound of squirming and muffled sounds. Michael wanted to shout "bite him" but he knew she would only suffer more. "You think just because you 'lighten' my load means you're done. You better sucking if you know what is good for you!" Alejandro said placing his hand on her face. Michael wished he had stayed silent. He cried more hearing suckling sounds. "Hey, you why don't you join me? There two hole between her legs, both currently not used." Michael heard Alejandro smirk. Michael continued crying. He heard a loud blast and felt the ground shaking slightly.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know! Find out!" Alejandro barked. A man returned a few minutes later blood dripping down from his jaw.

"Captain it's the navy…"

"What? How?"

"Sir I don't…" he spoke his last breathe has he fell to ground dead. Alejandro threw off the ground his crew member unchained Michael and tied his hand behind his back. He shoved Michael to his captain as his throat was slit.

"Watch yourself you fucken slut! I have you precious commodore." Alejandro smirked placing his sword to Michael's neck.

"Let him go!" Lucy demanded.

"I don't think so." Alejandro grinned.

"…" Lucy glared.

"How about a trade?"

"Done" Lucy said emotionlessly. Michael and Alejandro stared in shock.

"Just like that?"

"Yes" Lucy said buttoning her coat.

"Glad you still know your master's wants."

"You let him go."

"NO stop!" Michael said.

"Shut up!" Alejandro kicked Michael.

"We have a deal." Lucy said tossing her coat, pants and shirt into a pile.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alejandro asked.

"I've shown I willing, but you haven't" Lucy said unfastening her bra.

"No, Lucy don't" Michael begged.

"Let him go" Lucy said throwing her bra on the pile. Alejandro pulled Michael forward grabbing his wrists. Lucy slipped off her panties and threw him on the pile. Alejandro shoved Michael. Lucy caught him. She cut the rope and pushed him towards the exit.

"Lucy no!" Michael begged.

"She returned to where she belongs" Alejandro laughed wrapping his arm around Lucy forcing her arms to her side.

"Go Michael, I have to pay for what I have done." Lucy said hurt in her eyes as tears formed.

"No god damn it!" Marcus shouted walking up and standing next to Michael.

"Marcus take Michael back."

"No!" Marcus growled.

"That's an order lieutenant!" Lucy ordered holding back her tears the best she could. Marcus stood there as tears formed in his eyes. He nodded grabbing Michael helping him leave.

"Stop!" Michael ordered. Marcus kept walking. "I am your commodore you fucken traitor!"

"What did you call me?"

"Give me that" Michael said grabbing Marcus' sword. He threw it at Lucy and Alejandro. Alejandro shoved Lucy as he dodged to the side. "Kill him Lucy!" Michael yelled. "That's a fucken order!"

"I don't serve you anymore." Lucy said.

"Do you still love me?"

"What?"

"Answer the god damn question!"

"Yes…"

"Then kill that fucken bastard!"

"But"

"I am not telling you as your superior! I am telling you as your lover!" Michael said as tears streamed down his face.

"Awe, love how sweet" Alejandro smirked walking back towards Lucy. Lucy grabbed the sword and stepped back. "HAHA! This once again, fighting for your life naked and afraid?" He turned and threw a bucket of water on Lucy. "Now it's perfect. If you win I will let your dumb boyfriend and right hand man go."

"You Promise?" Lucy asked worried.

"No! Lucy, kill him!" Michael said. Lucy looked at Michael and Alejandro rushed her slashing her stomach. Lucy feel back placing a hand over her wound. "You bastard!" Michael screamed. The cut wasn't deep but it hurt and she was losing blood. She stood up her left hand over her wound. She took a stance and waited for his next move. He sliced but Lucy blocked. He kept his attacks fast and powerful, but they were wide making him vulnerable; only if Lucy would counter or land a hit. His next attack was strong knocking Lucy back onto her butt then back. She closed her eyes cowering. Alejandro laughed. He stabbed downwards, only for Lucy to roll and leap to her feet slashing at his leg. He bit his lip. Lucy slashed the other. He fell to the ground. She castrated him. She grabbed it shoving it into his mouth and broke his jaw. She kicked him backwards watching him squirm and bleed out between his legs. She slashed his arms. She stabbed the sword into his leg, pinning him where he laid. She walked over towards Michael and Marcus but she fell forward. On her hand right and knees. She looked at her blood soaked hand. She placed it back on her wound. Marcus and Michael helped her to her feet. Marcus took off his coat wrapping his around her. Marcus grabbed her lifting her into his arms. Michael continued to walk with them. Cain ran up giving his commodore support.

"NO LUCY!" Michael screamed as Lucy blacked out.


	19. Chapter 18

Lucy opened her eyes. She sat up only to feel massive pain where her wound is. "It's ok Lucy" Michael said helping her sit up. Lucy was sitting there in a shirt and panties. She had bandage around her stomach where her wound is. Michael gave her a hug. "I am glad you're ok." The door opened. Marcus walked in.

"Glad to see you're still the tough girl, I know. Well done captain." Marcus said. The door opened once more as the admiral walked in.

"I have some news. We have discovered documents and letters from Captain Augustus to Alejandro. He will hang later today."

"Wow…" Marcus said. Michael wasn't surprised.

"Well done Captain Lucy." The admiral said.

"Thank you admiral" Lucy said slightly nervous.

"No, ma'am thank you. Also, I came here to offer you a promotion, a promotion to Commodore." The admiral said.

"I have to say no admiral." Lucy said. Everyone in the room was is some degree of shock. The admiral noted how Lucy and Michael were holding each other's hand. He chuckled.

"I see. I take it you wish to remain captain aboard Commodore Michael's ship?" the admiral asked.

"If he will have me" Lucy said looking at Michael's eyes.

"Of course" Michael said. Marcus gave a salute and exited the room.

"Before I go, I have one more thing. Come in." the admiral said. The door opened and Charles walked in carrying a small box with a nurse, an attractive nurse, behind him. And behind her was Luce. Charles handed the admiral the box. The admiral brought it in front of Michael and Lucy and opened it. "This medal here is the Medal of Honor. You have earned this captain." The admiral stated proudly. Luce walked up hugging her sister. Tears streamed down her face. Luce was lost at words what to say, but her expression spoke volumes.

"Charles?" Lucy asked.

"Yes captain?" Charles replied.

"I am glad to see you again. Is that my nurse?" Lucy asked. The nurse shook her head.

"Oh well you see…" Charles turned red. The nurse bent down a little kissing Charles on the cheek.

"Oh, Charles…" Lucy said full of pride. Luce stood up wiping her tears and gave her sister a smile. She exited the room followed by Charles and his girlfriend. The admiral gave a salute then exited. Michael let go of Lucy's hand trying to stand up. "Where do you think you're going?" Lucy said.

"So you can get some rest."

"Michael… do you love?" Lucy asked fear in her eyes.

"What?! Of course."

"Really?" her expression unchanged.

"Yes, I love you."

"Then stay here." She said not letting go of his hand. He smiled and sat back down.

"Of course my love." he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"You promise to be here while I sleep and when I wake."

"Yes" Michael said lying down next to her wrapping his arms around her bringing her close. Lucy started blushing. The snuggled together, with only each other on their mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for reading. I really hoped you all enjoyed. Those who stuck with me all the way thank you, especially. Cheers! ^.^


End file.
